Bird Set Free
by Rosanya
Summary: The third installment in my Ellie!Verse. Ellie is just about an adult, but will Sam accept this and let his daughter go out and find herself? Read to find out! : )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the third installment of my Ellie Winchester series! The first story is called One Thing Right, the second one is I Like Me Better, they're the only other stories in my bio so it shouldn't be hard to find them haha! : ) It's probably best if you read the first two stories before you read this one, but who knows, maybe you'll be able to follow along. **

**Any way, without further ado, here it is! Bird Set Free! : )**

* * *

"Wake up, El."

Ellie groaned and grabbed her pillow, pulling it out from under her head and smashing it on top of her hair, gripping it tightly against her ears.

"Ellie, get up," Sam sighed and walked forward, tugging at the bottom of her covers and yanking them off of her in one quick pull. "It's eleven o'clock."

"So?" she moaned, curling into a ball.

"You're late for class."

Ellie slowly sat up, her chin length hair sticking up in multiple directions, "Again, so?"

Sam tilted his head and gave her a disappointed look before turning and tossing her blankets on the floor. He stepped over the multiple piles of books on the floor as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

She whined briefly, then flopped back onto her bed and stretched her body, yawning. She rolled to the side, falling to her feet. As she stood up, she ran her hands through her hair, attempting to tame the crazy waves. She opened her closet and pulled out her favorite shirt, peeling off her pajama shirt before placing the baggy AC/DC tee on. It had been the very first item of clothing she had received when she arrived at the bunker eleven years previously, and the sentimental value it held lasted longer than some of the seams as it was currently falling apart in several areas. Her father had begged her to get rid of it, especially since some of the holes were in some not so conspicuous places for her increasingly curvy teenage body, but she always won the argument.

Ellie changed into a part of jean shorts and took one quick look in her mirror, giving one last try to make her wavy hair look presentable before she opened her door, peeking into the hallway before she slowly made her way towards the garage.

She had her head turned back, looking down the hallway as she entered the garage so she didn't notice the two men standing with their arms crossed immediately inside the door.

"Hello Ellie," Cass began, his eyes narrowed.

"Going somewhere?" Dean held up her car keys on his finger, one eyebrow cocked.

Ellie let out a long breath, rolling her eyes as Dean and Cass each grabbed one of her arms and turned her back to the door of the bunker. They held on until they reached the library, where Sam was waiting with his hands on his hips.

"Really, El?" Sam scoffed.

"I don't want to go to class," she moaned, shrugging out of Dean and Cass's grips.

"Do I look like I care?" Sam held his hands out, his eyebrows raised. He pointed toward the hallway, a serious look on his face. "Go. Now."

Ellie glared at him, her jaw tightened. She finally took a deep breath and walked forward slowly, nudging Sam's shoulder as she passed him. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm tightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Watch the attitude," he warned, looking down at her. She gave him a quick sarcastic smile before yanking her arm back and jogging down the hall.

As she walked into the room that had been designated as her 'classroom', she took a deep breath before clicking on the large monitor attached to the wall. She forced a smile as six other teenagers' faces came on the screen, with a large box on the right containing a woman with dark hair.

"Look who decided to join us," the woman smirked.

Ellie chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah sorry. I slept through my alarm."

"Well, we were just going over rougaru characteristics versus werewolves," Alex smiled, "Page 152."

Ellie sighed and turned around, grabbing one of her many books and flipping to the correct page. She pulled out the chair and plopped into it, her eyes browsing over the page. She listened to Alex talking, but her mind was elsewhere. She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone, smiling when she saw who was texting her.

**_G: How's class?_**

**_E: Sucks, as usual. I tried to sneak out but the Uncles caught me._**

**_G: We still getting lunch?_**

**_E: Of course, I'll meet you at Paul's at 1. _**

**_G: Sounds good, see you then, Brat._**

**_E: Ass._**

"Ellie?"

She jerked her head up to the screen, her eyes wide when she realized she had been caught.

"What?"

"Stay off your phone, Ellie."

"You talking to your boyfriend again?" One of Ellie's classmates, a girl named Marley asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ellie snapped, looking straight into the webcam. "He's just a friend."

"Mhmm, sure," Marley continued, rolling her eyes. "He's hot as hell, there's no way you're not tapping that."

"Hey, focus," Alex interrupted, "This conversation is not appropriate."

"Seriously though, if you're not hitting it, give me his number so I can."

"Be my guest," Ellie threw her hands out.

"Marley, Ellie, that's enough," Alex warned.

Ellie rolled her eyes and nodded, sighing as she slouched in her chair and listened to Alex continue her lesson. For the last three years, Claire had been organizing an online school for kids of hunters to learn the trade in addition to their regular schoolwork. Alex was the main instructor, with Jody and Claire being involved with classes on occasion. Ellie kept glancing at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today," Alex finally said, smiling on the screen.

"Okay, bye Alex," Ellie jumped forward, giving a quick wave before she ended the video chat. She stood up and slammed her book shut before she hurried towards the library, calling both of her uncles' names. When she slid into the room, she smiled when she realized all three of the males in the home were still in there, sitting at one of the tables.

"Uncle Dean, I need my keys back," she held her hand out expectedly.

"Class is over already?" Sam looked at his watch with a frown.

"Yes, you can even call Alex to ask her if you want," Ellie groaned, throwing her head back, "I have to go meet Garrett, will you please just give me my car keys?"

"Garrett's in town, huh?" Dean muttered, pursing his lips.

"Yes," Ellie rolled her eyes, "He just got back from a hunt in Montana."

"I'm sure you missed him while he was gone," Dean crossed his arms and looked up at her through his eyelashes with a smirk.

"Stop," she groaned, "You know that we're just friends."

"Mhmm," Dean nodded sarcastically, "You just talk every day and hang out till all hours of the night because you're 'friends'. Ever since that kid got his apartment in Lebanon we've seen him as often as we see you."

Ellie turned and look pointedly at Sam, "Are you just gonna sit there and let him act like an ass to me?"

Dean stood up and crossed his arms, "You know, I got you that car. I could just as easily take it away."

Ellie closed her eyes and sighed loudly, "Uncle Dean, you are the greatest uncle on the planet. No one comes close to you. Except Uncle Cass," she threw the angel a quick wink, earning herself a cheesy grin from him, "May I pretty pretty please have my car keys back now?"

"I gave them to your dad," he shrugged, gesturing with his head to where the tallest Winchester had just stood up from the table.

"Dad?" Ellie walked over to him, her hand extended.

"I don't know, El," he put his hands on his hips, tilting his head from side to side, "You were kind of a brat this morning. I don't know if you should be able to use your car."

Ellie took a deep breath, then looked down at the floor before she slowly raised her eyes, batting her long eyelashes. Since she had started wearing makeup, her mascara and eye liner did nothing to help the boys in terms of resisting her puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy," she whined, pouting her bottom lip out. "Please?"

"You really think that's going to work on me?" he scoffed.

"Fine," she huffed, dropping the act, "Come on, Garrett's going to be with me. Please?"

"I guess," he dug into his pockets, pulling out her key ring and holding it up on his finger. When she tried to snatch it, he pulled them up into his hand, holding up a finger, "But be home by dinner this time."

"And bring me back some pie," Dean interjected.

"Deal," she nodded, then held her hand out. Sam narrowed his eyes at her before he dropped them onto her hand. Ellie then leaned on her tip toes and gave his cheek a quick kiss before running off to the garage. The three men watched as she ran off, all shaking their heads simultaneously.

"You know she's not going to be home for dinner, right?" Cass sighed.

"She never is," Sam moaned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As Ellie pulled into the parking lot of Paul's Cafe, she smiled when she recognized Garrett leaning against his old Ford Taurus. He looked up from his phone and immediately grinned, throwing up a quick hand in a wave. She parked her Tahoe and looked in her rear view mirror, making sure her hair looked at least somewhat acceptable to be seen in public. Just as she was about to turn and open her door, it swung open on its not-so-own accord.

"Quit trying to make that mess look good," Garrett smirked, leaning against her open door.

Ellie reached out and punched him in the arm, glaring at him as she unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of her seat.

"You're an ass," she said as she pulled her car door shut and pressed the button on her key fob to lock it.

"And you're a brat," Garrett smiled from behind her. She turned around and couldn't help but smile before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went around her waist, giving a tight squeeze. They stayed like that for a moment before Ellie sighed and pulled away, linking her arm with his as they walked towards the door of the cafe.

"How was it?" Ellie spoke once they slid into their favorite booth.

Garrett shrugged, a disconcerted look on his face, "It was fine, just a plain old ghost haunting a house. Easy peazy salt and burn."

"Still," Ellie leaned forward on her elbows, "It was your first solo hunt. That has to feel amazing."

"Would've been better if you were there," Garrett muttered, looking down at his hands that rested on the table.

"You and I both know that my dad is never going to let me go on a hunt alone, much less with you," Ellie snorted, leaning back in her seat.

"He will eventually," Garrett sighed, looking up at her through his eyelashes with his bright blue eyes, "Once you're not a baby anymore."

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him and kicked him in the shin under the table, "I will legally be an adult in three days, so shut it."

"That doesn't mean anything," Garrett reached down to rub the now sore spot on his leg, "You'll still be a kid to your dad for, well...ever."

"He'll just have to get over it," Ellie said quietly, letting out a deep breath as their waitress came up to their table.

"Hi Bonnie," Garrett smiled sweetly up at her.

"Hi kids," Bonnie grinned, her eyes going back and forth between the two young adults, "Are we getting the usual today?"

"You know us too well," Ellie chuckled, shrugging.

"Coming up," Bonnie wrote something on her notepad, then pointed her pencil at Ellie, "Do you need a piece of pie to go for your uncle?"

"Not today, thanks though," Ellie smiled. Bonnie nodded and hurried off to get their order put in.

"Dean didn't ask for pie?" Garrett cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh no, he did," Ellie nodded, "I'm just not getting him any."

"What the hell did he do?" Garrett snorted, a half smile on his face.

"Nothing," Ellie mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"Yeah, nice try," Garrett reached out and slapped her hands, bringing her gaze back up to look at him, "I know you, something happened."

Ellie sighed and shook her head, "He was just being his normal self."

Garrett narrowed his eyes at her, watching her look anywhere on the table except for directly at him. When he realized the issue, he pulled his lips between his teeth and nodded slowly.

"He said something about us, huh?"

Ellie moaned, rolling her eyes, "Stop doing the mind reading thing."

"I'm not Cass," he scoffed, "I just know you too well."

"He just..." she trailed off, shaking her head with a huff of breath, "Never mind."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually," Garrett reached across the table and grabbed her clasped hands. She looked up at him with a smile as his thumb ran over the charms on her bracelet he had bought her five years before. He had added a charm every year, and the bracelet was now almost full. She now had a handgun charm, a rose one because it was her favorite flower, an 'E' for Ellie, and a book due to her love of reading.

"His reaction is the exact reason I haven't told them yet," Ellie bit her bottom lip.

"Here we go," Bonnie's voice cut in as she walked up with their food, a knowing smile on her face as she looked at their intertwined hands. Although they had been secretly dating for almost a year, Bonnie was one of the only people who knew about their relationship.

"Looks delicious, thanks Bonnie," Garrett shot her a grin.

"You're welcome honey," she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, then looked over to Ellie, "You know, you're so lucky to have this one in your life."

"I know," Garrett made eye contact with Ellie and winked, making a blush creep up her neck.

"Well, I'll let you two lovebirds enjoy your food," Bonnie smiled and walked away.

Ellie closed her eyes and leaned down, giving her bacon cheeseburger a long sniff before moaning. Garrett watched and chuckled, shaking his head as he began to eat his chicken sandwich.

"I know you're mad at him right now, but you are so much like Dean."

"Shut up," she mumbled through her mouth full of food, "It's delicious."

"Are we still going to...you know?" Garrett lowered his voice, leaning over their food, "After this?"

"Of course," Ellie nodded, "We've been planning to do it for months. Why, are _you_ chickening out?"

"Psh," Garrett waved a hand at her, "Unlike you, Winchester, this won't be my first time."

Ellie's chewing slowed drastically as she looked across the table at Garrett's cocky smile. She rolled her eyes and swung her foot out to try and kick him in the shin again, only to have him move his leg and instead cross his ankles behind her leg, keeping her foot hostage. She tightened her lips together and tried to pull her leg back, but Garrett was too strong. He rested his forearms on the table and grabbed one of her fries, slowly bringing it to his mouth as if he had nothing else on his mind.

"You know I'm going to get you back," she sighed, bringing her burger back to her lips.

"I look forward to it, sweetheart," Garrett popped his eyebrows up, smirking. Ellie rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile behind her food.

"Eat your food," she muttered, looking down at her plate.

Once they were both done eating, they walked out to Garrett's car to head to their next destination. Ellie went to walk around the car to the passenger seat, but was suddenly stopped when Garrett grabbed her upper arm and swung her around to face him.

"Ellie, I think we need to tell them."

"What?" She hissed, moving to take a step back.

"We've been doing this for ten months, El," he continued, putting his hands on his pockets and leaning against his car. "I want to be able to hold your hand in public without you worrying about your uncles or your dad seeing."

"I'm just," she paused, holding her hands out and dropping her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Exactly, you don't know," Garrett nodded, "Why are we even keeping this a secret from them?"

"Because," she sighed loudly, "They'll treat me differently."

"Well that's kind of bound to happen," Garrett chuckled softly, looking down at the ground, "Or were you planning on staying single your whole life?"

Ellie shook her head with a smile, "Yeah, look how well that turned out."

Suddenly Garrett reached out and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her into a kiss. It wasn't long, but intense enough to make Ellie's knees weak.

"We're in public," Ellie whispered once he pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"So?" He smirked, leaning forward to place a quick peck on her nose before dropping his hands from her cheeks. "We'll tell them. Today."

"Okay," she let out a long breath, looking at him through her partially closed eyes.

"Wait really?" He raised an eyebrow, "That's it? If I would've known that all I had to do was kiss you like that then I would've done it a long time ago—"

"Shut up," she punched his arm, "You're right, okay? It's time."

"Good," Garrett grinned, taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Then I can kiss you anytime I want."

"Okay 'Sweet Home Alabama'," Ellie snorted before pushing him away on his chest. "Get in the car."

Garrett leaned forward and kissed her one last quick time on her lips before turning and opening his door, sliding in. Ellie bit her lip with a smile and hurried over to the passenger door, shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty pretty please leave me some reviews, they really keep me going! Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was leaning against the counter in the kitchen a few hours later, watching as Dean prepared dinner when his phone chirped, alarming him to a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed when he read the message.

**_Ellie: Hey Dad, can Garrett come over for dinner?_**

Sam looked up from his phone in thought. He was surprised that Ellie was _asking_ him; usually she would just tell him what she was doing and he just had to try and keep up. He was tempted to tell her no just on principle, but he knew that then she would probably just not come home for dinner at all. He responded to her text telling her yes, then set his phone on the counter.

"Was that Ellie?" Cass asked from where he sat at the table.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "She's bringing Garrett over."

"Perfect, I made way too much spaghetti," Dean shouted from the stove, "And that kid's like a garbage disposal. This way we won't have leftovers for weeks."

Sam snorted and shook his head, then looked down as his phone signaled an incoming text again.

**_Ellie: Also, I have something to tell you. _**

Sam's eyes widened as he read it, and he suddenly found himself choking on his own saliva. He began coughing heavily, earning him concerned looks from Dean and Cass.

"You okay?" Dean chuckled, wiping his hands on a towel. Sam didn't—couldn't respond and instead just turned his phone to show Dean the text.

"What's wrong?" Cass stood up and walked over, taking the phone from Sam before pressing two fingers to his forehead, healing his lungs. He looked at the message and tilted his head in that normal confused Cass look.

"Please don't be pregnant," Dean whispered, his head turning up to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"What?" Sam choked out, his eyes even wider than they were before, "Why would you even say that?"

"Hey, a seventeen year old girl says she has to tell her dad something," Dean threw his hands out, "What else could it be?"

Cass shook his head, "No, I would have sensed if she was with child."

"Oh thank god," Sam dropped his head, letting out a sharp breath.

"Perhaps she has a sexually transmitted disease," Cass shrugged.

Sam whipped his head to look at the angel, and he was positive that his eyes might actually come out of their sockets.

"Jesus Christ, no more talking about my daughter's sex life," he stood up abruptly, holding his palms up as he breathed heavily, "I need to lie down."

Just as Sam went to move towards the doorway, they all heard the distinct sound of the door to the garage banging shut.

"Too late," Dean drew a deep breath, then shook his head and went back to the stove. He turned his head and looked at his brother, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a terrified look on his face. "Dude, don't make it more awkward. Act natural."

Sam turned his head to Dean as he spoke and nodded, clearing his throat. He walked over to the counter and leaned on it in the most unnatural way possible, crossing his ankles and staring at the back doorway waiting for Ellie to walk through. As they entered Sam sighed, looking at the two of them. Although he wasn't any taller, Garrett had almost doubled his muscle mass in the last few years, now exhibiting a typical strong hunter's body. Ellie on the other hand had experienced a massive growth spurt between her thirteenth and fourteenth birthdays, and was now close to five foot ten inches tall which meant she was still five inches shorter than Garrett but not nearly as shorter than him as she used to be.

"Hey Dad—what is wrong with you?" Ellie asked, her eyebrows raised as she and Garrett entered the kitchen.

"What? Nothing," Sam shrugged, "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Because you look like you're having a stroke," she scoffed, walking over to sit across from Cass at the table, "Do you smell toast?"

"I'm fine," Sam stood, smiling awkwardly. "Now what did you—"

"Chow time," Dean interrupted, throwing his brother a quick look as if to say 'not now'. He brought the large bowl of spaghetti to the table, adding it to the array of food already spread out. Garrett slid next to Ellie, his hand resting on her lower back for a brief moment that luckily went unnoticed by the three older men in the room.

The dinner was incredibly awkward, with Sam intermittently staring at Ellie as he ate and Dean and Cass continuously talking about random topics to try and distract him.

"So, how's the weather?"

"Did anyone watch the game last night?"

"Has anyone here watched that new movie?"

Ellie finally dropped her fork loudly onto her plate, shaking her head. "Okay seriously, _what_ is going on? You three are acting even more weird than normal."

Just as Sam opened his mouth to ask her what her text had meant, his eyes fell to her neck. He immediately felt the air being sucked out of his lungs, and his brow furrowed.

"Where is your necklace, Ellie?"

Dean and Cass both looked at each other and then over to Ellie's neck, and all three adults jumped out of their seats, each pulling out their weapons they always had on them. Ellie stood up, her hands held out defensively as Garrett moved to stand in front of her.

"Whoa whoa, wait a second," she yelled around Garrett's shoulder. "I can explain."

"She's not possessed, guys," Garrett groaned.

"She's not wearing her anti possession amulet," Cass growled.

"Because I don't need it anymore, dipshits," Ellie pushed Garrett out of the way and lifted her shirt, revealing the clear piece of plastic taped to her skin just above her hip bone atop a tattoo that matched her father's and uncle's.

"You," Sam huffed, dropping his hand that contained the demon knife, "You got a tattoo?"

"Yup," Ellie smirked, lowering her shirt carefully over the sore spot on her abdomen. "Garrett did too."

She looked over to him and nodded, and he rolled his eyes before pulling down his tee shirt to reveal a matching tattoo on his chest.

"See?" Ellie turned back around with a smile. She dug into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out the necklace, holding it in the air by the chain. "Don't need this anymore."

"You...you got a tattoo?" Sam repeated, his mouth opening and closing.

"Yes Dad," Ellie rolled her eyes, "It's not like I got a tramp stamp though, so chill."

"But you're a minor," Dean held a hand up.

"You only have to be older than sixteen to get a tattoo without your parent's permission," Ellie crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh come on guys, don't freak out."

"So this is what you had to tell me?" Sam sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, um, no."

And the smile was gone again.

"Listen, before I tell you guys," Ellie held her hands up, looking between all three of them, "I need you to promise you won't get all weird about it."

"Mhmm," Sam replied, trying to force a smile.

"I'm serious," Ellie crossed her arms, stopping to stare at her father. "I've kept this a secret for a long time, I can keep doing it."

"What?" Dean growled, stepping forward, "You'd better tell us right now or I'll take your car away so fast—"

"Promise," Ellie interrupted. Although she was responding to Dean, she was looking straight into Sam's eyes. He tightened his jaw as he looked down at her, his fists clenching at his side. She continued to stare at him, but her face softened. He realized that she wasn't looking at him with anger, or attitude, but with a look of concern. Whatever it was that she had to tell him, it was important to her.

"I promise," he whispered, letting out a long breath. Ellie nodded with a smile and then turned to glare at her uncles.

"You too."

"Okay," Cass nodded.

"Whatever," Dean muttered, crossing his arms. Ellie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine, I promise, happy?"

"Yes," Ellie took a deep breath, then turned her head to look at Garrett. He shot her his best charm smile, giving a quick wink before nodding.

"Garrett and I are together," Ellie said it so quickly, her eyes clamped shut. The following silence was so deafening, they could've heard a pin drop. Ellie slowly opened one eye, looking across the room at the three men.

Dean was smirking with that all knowing look on his face, his arms still crossed as he slowly shook his head side to side. Cass had his head tilted, his brow scrunched in confusion as he looked between Ellie and Garrett.

Sam, though.

Sam's jaw was tightened so hard, the muscles in his cheeks were spasming. His breathing was coming very slowly, and incredibly deep. He was looking directly at Ellie, his hazel eyes almost glowing due to his pupils being so constricted and the gold around them showing.

"Dad?" Ellie said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked up at him.

"That...that's it?" Sam finally found his voice enough to make the words come out.

"What?" Ellie replied, her brow furrowed.

"That's what you had to tell me?" Sam chuckled, dragging a hand down his face.

"Um, yes?"

"Oh thank god," Sam bent over at the waist, putting his hands on his thighs and shaking his head.

Ellie raised her eyebrows and whipped her head around to look at Garrett, who shrugged. She then turned and looked at Dean, who was chuckling to himself.

"What is happening?" She yelled, throwing her arms out to the side and watching as Sam slowly stood up, taking a deep breath.

"Squirt, we've known this," Dean pointed between her and Garrett, "Was going to happen since you were thirteen years old."

"What?" she squeaked, her face scrunched up.

"When we found the two of you asleep on the couch in the den," Cass added, "You were cuddled up together."

"Oh yeah," Garrett chuckled, nodding, "It was when we watched '50 First Dates' and you fell asleep on my shoulder. She wasn't thirteen yet, though."

"What?" Ellie spun around and looked up at him, "You remember that?"

"Of course," he scoffed, "That was the first time I ever—"

Ellie watched with a raised eyebrow as Garrett stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"The first time you what?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"The first time I...kissed you. It was just your forehead," he instantly clarified, holding up his hands as Dean and Cass began glaring at him.

"You did?" Ellie chuckled, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed.

"Shut up," he mumbled, shrugging. "I woke up in the middle of the movie and realized you were laying on me, and your hair smelled good, and...so yeah."

Ellie smiled sweetly at him and then turned back to her uncles and father, her brow furrowed, "So you guys knew this was going to happen?"

"We're just not surprised," Sam chuckled, walking forward and placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "I just don't know why you didn't tell us sooner."

"I didn't want you guys to act all weird around us," Ellie mumbled, pursing her lips.

"Now who would ever do that," Sam asked sarcastically, throwing a look back to Dean and Cass.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating," Cass muttered, crossing his arms.

Ellie rolled her eyed with a chuckle and turned her head around when Garrett came up behind her, throwing a casual arm around her shoulder and leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Hey, whoa," Dean stepped forward, "Don't be thinking that just because we know you two are dating that we want to see you being all lovey dovey."

"Dean," Sam groaned, rolling his head to glare at his brother.

"Just saying," Dean held his hands up.

"Can we please finish eating now?" Ellie rolled her eyes and gestured to their now probably cold meal.

"Sounds good, I just want to talk to Garrett for a minute," Sam smiled down at her, "Alone."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow as Garrett dropped his arm and started slowly walking across the kitchen, "You're already doing the whole 'don't hurt my baby girl or I'll kill you in your sleep' speech?"

Sam simply leaned forward and kissed her forehead before winking at her and following Garrett into the hallway. The young man was waiting, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Sam. The older hunter gestured with his head to keep walking, and they fell into a slow pace as they wandered aimlessly throughout the bunker's extensive hallways.

"Can I say something first?" Garrett cleared his throat. Sam nodded. "I wanted to tell you as soon Ellie and I started dating. She made me swear to keep it a secret, but I never wanted to."

"I kind of figured that was the case," Sam nodded slowly, "And I don't hold it against you. We both know how stubborn she can be."

"Amen to that," Garrett mumbled, making Sam laugh.

"I know that you'll be good to her, Garrett," Sam stopped at a corner of the hallway, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "But you know I have to say this."

"I know," Garrett nodded, putting his shoulders back and letting out a long breath.

"If you hurt her, I won't just kill you," Sam whispered, leaning close to Garrett's face, "We have a dungeon. Dean used to torture people in hell. Cass can castrate you with the blink of an eye. Need I say more?"

"Nope," Garrett gulped, his eyes bulging.

"Good," Sam slapped his hand down on Garrett's arm, his voice back to its normal volume, "Glad we're on the same page. Now let's go finish dinner."

As they walked back into the kitchen, Ellie's brow furrowed when Garrett carefully slid behind her to his seat without letting any part of him touch her. She looked at him and when he gave her a small frightened smile, she whipped her head back around to glare at her father.

"Dad, you broke my boyfriend."

Sam merely smiled, and turned to Dean, "Can you pass the garlic bread please?"

"Absolutely," Dean responded with a smug smile, apparently happy with the way Garrett was acting since returning from his talk with Sam.

Ellie pursed her lips and looked between her father and uncle, then smirked and turned in her chair, grabbing Garrett's face and kissing him full on the mouth. Garrett's eyes got huge and he held his hands out to the side, not really pulling away but definitely not leaning into it either. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Ellie's shirt, yanking her backwards away from Garrett.

"Alright, knock it off," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Uncle Dean," Ellie put her arms on the table and looked pointedly at him sitting across from her, "You're gonna be nice now, right?"

"Oh yeah?" he scoffed, mimicking her stature, "Or what?"

"Or I'll tell you about all the...stuff that Garrett and your sweet little niece do."

Garrett choked on his drink, Cass looked down to his lap with a blush on his cheeks, Sam groaned and Dean's face instantly began as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Dear _god_, Ellie," Garrett hissed, wiping his face with his napkin as he turned and leaned towards her ear, "Do you _want_ them to murder me?"

"They won't," she chuckled, nudging him away from her.

"I..." Dean trailed off, looking a little too hard at his plate of food, "I need a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie walked into the den, smiling when she saw Garrett sitting on the couch. She skipped over and fell sideways onto his lap, crossing her legs as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Whoa, Ellie," Garrett held his hands back, watching the doorway to make sure none of the other men were near the room.

"Come on," she sighed, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her thigh. Garrett closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving his hand back to the couch.

"Dean will _actually_ kill me," he whimpered as Ellie began kissing his cheek.

When she didn't get the reaction from him that she hoped, Ellie huffed and slid off of his lap onto the couch next to him, leaving her legs on top of his.

"We've been secretly doing this for almost a year, and now that they know you're being all weird?"

"We only ever...did stuff...at my apartment, Ellie," Garrett groaned, rubbing the back of his neck before resting a hand on her calf. "Here we'd have to worry about your dad or uncles catching us."

"I'm not saying we should have sex on the couch, dude," Ellie rolled her eyes, "Just wanted a kiss."

Garrett looked over at her as she tilted her chin down and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip pouting out just enough to make her look pitiful. He shook his head and closed his eyes before leaning over and grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her face to his. Just as their lips met, they were interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat from the doorway. Garrett immediately tried to pull away, but Ellie was holding the collar of his open button up tightly enough that he couldn't back up.

"Really?" Dean growled. Garrett finally reached up and pulled Ellie's hands off of his shirt, licking his lips as he sat up straight on the couch, her legs still resting on his lap. All three men were standing directly inside the den, all with their arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't—"

"Nope, don't even try," Dean closed his eyes and held up a finger.

"We need some new rules," Cass added, his glare switching back and forth between the two young people on the couch.

"Fine," Ellie shrugged, laying her head back onto the arm of the couch and closing her eyes.

"First things first," Sam walked over, flicking her forehead and making her pick her head back up. "No more staying out until super late every night."

"You're giving me a curfew?" Ellie scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Only when you're with Garrett," Cass responded.

Ellie bit the insides of her cheeks, taking slow and deep breathes. "Fine. What time do I have to be home then?"

"Ten."

"What? No. One o'clock."

"A.m.?" Dean scoffed, leaning forward and laughing sarcastically, "Definitely not."

"Eleven," Sam countered, staring down at Ellie.

"Eleven thirty."

"Deal," Sam sighed loudly. "Next rule, no closed doors while you're here."

"Okay," Ellie swung her legs onto the floor and stood up, putting her hands on her hips and looking between the three men, "That means you guys can't get all pissy if you see us doing something."

"Which brings us to another rule," Dean walked closer to her, "Cool it with the PDA."

"I'll be eighteen in two days," Ellie scoffed, "I can kiss my boyfriend when I want."

"We just mean no..." Sam trailed off, trying to think of the best way to word his thoughts, "No touching of...nether regions."

"Okay gross," Ellie rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid, I'm not going to have sex with him while you guys are here."

"This seems like a family issue, I'm just going to—" Garrett tried to rush out of the room, only to have Dean grab the back of his shirt and yank him back into the room.

"Oh no, you're a part of this," Dean shoved him over towards Ellie.

"This brings us to another discussion," Sam took a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips, "I trust that we don't need to tell you two to use protection."

"Dad," Ellie hissed, reaching up and placing her hands over her eyes. Garrett's eyes got huge and he sat back down on the couch, leaning forward and looking at the floor.

"You get pregnant, you're dead," Dean added, shrugging with his arms crossed.

"We're not idiots," Ellie groaned, "We've used a condom every time we've had sex, and there's been a _lot—"_

"Okay," Garrett interrupted loudly, standing up and moving to stand next to Ellie with a nervous smile, "They don't need to know details, El."

"I agree," Cass spoke up quietly, looking a little pale from the doorway.

Just as Sam was about to respond, his phone began ringing in his pocket. He pointed a finger at Ellie and narrowed his eyes at her, "We're not done with this conversation."

"Whatever," she reached out and grabbed Garrett's hand, pulling him towards the door. Dean and Cass split apart, letting the couple leave the room. Once they were a ways down the hall, Garrett pulled on Ellie's hand and forced her to stop walking.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You gotta stop talking to them about our sex life," Garrett ran a hand down his face.

"Oh calm down," she placed a hand on his chest, "I'm just messing around."

Garrett grabbed her hand as she started dragging it down his abdomen, pulling it away from his shirt. "But they're not. You know that they could _actually_ physically kill me."

"Stop," Ellie rolled her eyes, wiggling her wrist out of his grasp and reaching up to place it on his cheek. Garrett sighed and looked down at her as she began rubbing her thumb along his chin, the stubble on his face pricking her skin.

"I just don't want to cause problems with your family," Garrett groaned.

"You're not," Ellie shook her head, "You know that they like you. They're just protective of me."

"I'm protective of you too, you know," Garrett said quietly as he turned his head quickly, making sure they were alone in the hallway before he slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to gently kiss her neck.

"Are you now," Ellie smirked as she bent her head down to deny him access, forcing him to back his face away and look at her in the eyes.

"Yup, no one's gonna hurt my Winnie," he chuckled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she rolled her eyes and tried to push him away from her, which only made him pull her closer.

"I think it's a pretty clever nickname," Garrett said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Ellie scoffed, pulling her upper half back to look up at him with a smirk, "Going from calling me Winchester to Winnie was really clever, babe."

Garrett took a deep breath as he looked down at her in his arms, a small smile on his face. Ellie cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just so damn beautiful," he whispered before bending his head down and pressing his lips against hers. Ellie let out a sigh as they kissed, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. She began playing with the hair on the back of his head, giving a slight tug. Garrett moaned into her mouth before pulling away, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

"You know what that does to me," he growled, breathing heavily before moving forward to try and kiss her again.

"Too bad you want to follow my dad's rules," Ellie smirked, grabbing his hands and peeling them off of her, backing up a few feet with her arms outstretched.

"That's just mean," Garrett whined, about to step forward again when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Ellie shot him a quick wink before turning around and heading towards the sound.

"Ellie?" Sam came jogging down the hall, sighing when he found the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Ellie furrowed her brow, recognizing that something had happened by her father's demeanor alone.

"Um," his eyes flickered over to Garrett, then back to Ellie, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"What? Why?" Ellie crossed her arms as Dean and Cass joined the group in the hallway.

"Hey Garrett, let's go grab a snack," Dean walked up to the younger man and draped an arm around his shoulder, guiding him down the hall towards the kitchen. Garrett turned his head back, giving Ellie a quick wave before they turned around a corner.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ellie was starting to get worried.

"Ellie, listen," he began, placing his hands on her shoulders and bending over so their faces were close, "I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"You're scaring me," she said quietly, breathing heavily.

Sam took a deep breath and dropped his hands from her shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It's Addy."

Ellie felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her eyes widened drastically and her mouth fell open as she drew a swift shaky breath. Adeline—Addy—was Garrett's older sister, just one year older than him. She wasn't nearly as involved in the hunting life as Garrett or his parents, and she was currently attending college at the University of Kansas with plans to become a pediatrician after she graduated.

It was this reason that Ellie had no idea what her father could be talking about.

Sam seemed to sense that Ellie was about to ask, so he nodded, "She got kidnapped. The authorities think that it's just a normal abduction, but Garth found sulfur at the scene."

"So demons," Ellie fought to take a couple deep breathes, "Did you call Crowley?"

"Not yet," Sam shook his head, "Garth asked us to tell Garrett, they didn't want to tell him over the phone."

"Okay," Ellie nodded, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt her eyes begin to well with tears, "I…I don't think I can tell him."

"I can do it," Sam stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek, "Don't worry about it. I'll have Cass call Crowley, and Dean and I can tell Garrett."

"Okay," Ellie swallowed, looking down at the floor, "He's going to completely freak out."

"I know," Sam sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You want to be in the room when we tell him?"

"Yeah," she responded, taking a deep breath. "I just need a minute, he's going to be able to tell that something's wrong."

"Okay, just take a breath," Sam crosses his arms and watched as Ellie composed herself, taking a few deep breathes before she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I'm ready, let's go," she nodded, letting out a slow breath.

Sam turned and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, Ellie directly behind him. She waited in the hall while Sam asked Cass to come out, leaning her head against the wall and trying to even out her breathing.

"I need you to call Crowley and ask him if he knows anything," Sam told Cass. The angel nodded and hurried down the hall, pulling out his cell phone. Sam looked at Ellie and raised his eyebrows, letting out a long breath.

"You ready?"

Ellie nodded and closed her eyes before turning and following her father into the kitchen. Garrett was standing along the far wall, one leg bent up and resting on the wall with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. When he saw Ellie walk in he immediately pushed off of the wall and rushed over to her, his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" he rested one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, his eyes flickering between her hazel orbs.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, trying to force a smile.

"Garrett, buddy," Sam sighed, pointing to the table where Dean was sitting, "Why don't you sit down?"

"What? Why?" Garrett turned and looked at Sam, then back to Ellie. She tried desperately to hide her emotions, but could feel tears begin to form in her eyes again. "Ellie..."

"Just sit down," Dean spoke softly, which is the main reason that Garrett began to worry. The young man nodded slowly and walked over to the table, sliding his hand into Ellie's as she sat next to him.

"Your Uncle Garth called me," Sam began.

"What?" Garrett interrupted loudly, squeezing Ellie's hand tightly, "Is it my mom? My dad?"

Sam let out a long breath and looked at Garrett with a saddened expression, his lips pressed tightly together as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

"Addy?" Garrett's voice cracked as he clenched his jaw. His eyes snapped over to Ellie, who had her eyes closed in an attempt to stop her tears from falling.

"She's missing," Dean added quietly as he stood next to Sam with his arms crossed.

"Missing?" Garrett repeated, pushing off of the chair and throwing his arms out to the side, "What happened?"

"We're not completely sure yet," Sam held a palm out, "But Garth found sulfur at the scene."

"So a goddamn demon has my sister," Garrett chuckled humorlessly, reaching his hands up to rest on his head as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then dropped his arms, rushing towards the doorway. "I have to go find her."

"Whoa," Dean moved into his way, holding his hands on the younger man's chest, "You're not driving anywhere. We'll take you."

"No," Garrett began shaking his head quickly, sniffing and pursing his lips as his emotions began to overwhelm him, "I have to go, I have to—"

"Garrett," Ellie interrupted, hurrying over to shove Dean aside and stand in front of her boyfriend. "You know you can't do this alone."

"I know, but—"

"I know," Ellie reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. Garrett closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he reopened them he had tears welled, making his eyes look even more blue than normal.

"I have to find her," he whispered shakily, shrugging.

"We will," Ellie forced a smile, rubbing her thumb along his face. "We'll find her."

"I'll go pack the car," Dean spoke up, nodding, "Ellie, go make yourself a bag, who knows how long we'll be in Lawrence."

Ellie let her hand fall from Garrett's face and placed it into his palm, pulling him gently towards the hallway.

"Come on, you can help me pack."

Sam watched as the young couple left the kitchen, then sighed and shook his head, "I hope we find her in time."

"Me too," Dean said quietly. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Because who doesn't like a little angst with their dirty talking teenagers? Lol. Thanks for the reviews! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Cass informed them that Crowley would be meeting them in Lawrence, which Garrett was not thrilled about. Most other hunters didn't trust Crowley as far as they could throw him.

"We're not all going to fit in the impala, Dad," Ellie said as she walked into the garage with Garrett. "Why don't Garrett and I drive my car and we'll meet you there?"

"I don't like that," Dean mumbled from where he was leaning against the impala's trunk.

"We have to stop at Garrett's place so he can grab some clothes," Ellie turned and narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

"Fine, but you drive," Sam sighed, "Just be careful."

Sam leaned forward and wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her head towards him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before reaching up and ruffling her hair.

"Dad," she moaned, pushing his hand away with a small smile.

"Love you," he grinned.

"Love you too," she turned towards her car, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Love you more," Sam called after her, biting his bottom lip.

Ellie stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes before spinning around and pointing at her father with narrowed eyes.

"Love you most."

* * *

When Ellie and Garrett arrived at his apartment, he got out of the car before Ellie even had it in park. She sighed as she stopped the car, watching as he ran into his apartment complex. They had decided she would just wait outside, but she was worried about him being alone with his thoughts given the circumstances. She bit her bottom lip and leaned back in her seat, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh screw this," she muttered to herself after waiting less than five minutes. She jumped out of her car and walked the familiar path to the door of the building. She hurried up the two flights of stairs, and when she turned at the top towards Garrett's apartment, she saw that his door was open.

Her heart began beating rapidly in her chest, and she instantly reached for the angel blade she had tucked in her knee high boots. She walked slowly towards the open door, leaning her head to try and and see inside the apartment. Just as her hand began to push on the door to open it all the way, it was yanked back and a body ran out, smashing into her and making her fall backwards with them on top of her.

"Ellie what the hell?" Garrett groaned, his hands on either side of her face as he pushed his body off of her.

"Your door was open, I thought something was wrong," Ellie hissed as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head where it had bounced off the floor. She looked around for her angel blade, reaching when she saw it next to the stairway bannister.

"I told you to wait in the car," Garrett mumbled, extending his hand and pulling her off the ground.

"Let's just go," Ellie sighed, watching as Garrett bent over and grabbed the duffel bag he had dropped in the scuffle. She turned and moved towards the stairs, surprised when Garrett reached out and grabbed the back of her left arm. She spun around and looked up at him, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving his hand up her arm and resting it on her shoulder. When she winced, his brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she waved him off with a smile, "Just hurt my shoulder when we fell. I'm sure it's fine."

Garrett gently squeezed his hand, and Ellie grunted in pain and hissed through her teeth, dropping her shoulder out of his grip.

"You're not fine," Garrett sighed.

"Uncle Cass can heal me when we get there," Ellie shrugged, then moaned when pain shot down her arm.

"You can't drive like this, El," Garrett muttered as they began walking down the stairs.

"Yes I can," she shouted back, "It'll be fine."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Ellie, you're already a mediocre driver at best. It's almost four hours to Lawrence. Plus you're left handed."

"So?" she stopped at the second floor landing, turning and throwing her right arm out, "I can drive with my right hand."

"Ellie," Garrett groaned loudly as they approached the bottom of the stairs, "I'm pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated. You are not driving."

"Oh," she spun around, her eyebrows raised, "And you think you get to make that decision?"

Garrett scoffed at her, then took a few steps so he was standing toe to toe with her, his head tilted down and his breath hot on her face. Just when she thought he was about to kiss her, he leaned down and yanked the keys from her hand, then stepped backwards.

"If you can get your keys back from me with your left hand, I'll let you drive," he held his arm straight out, her keychain dangling from his fingers.

Ellie huffed out a quick breath, her eyes narrowed at Garrett. She tightened her abdominal muscles and tried desperately to raise her left arm, crying out in pain as it fell back to her side.

"Yeah, I'm driving," he shook his head and pulled the keys back up into his hand, walking over to the passenger side to open the door for her. He turned back and saw her pouting on the sidewalk, and rolled his eyes, "Ellie come on."

"Fine," she mumbled, stomping over to the open car door and carefully sliding in. Garrett closed the door and shook his head as he walked over to the driver's side.

"I hate driving this thing," Garrett muttered as he knowingly turned the key twice to start the engine.

"Well you don't have to," Ellie sang sarcastically, tilting her head to look at him.

"Shut up," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a smile before backing out of the parking spot. "Put some music on."

* * *

They arrived at the motel that Dean had texted them the address for three and a half hours later, Garrett gently pushing Ellie aside to grab their bags from the backseat.

"I'm not dead, I can carry my own bag," she whined as she followed him to the room.

"A woman should never carry her own luggage," Garrett turned and walked backwards, winking at her.

"Seriously?" Ellie scoffed, stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms, "Now you're all chivalrous? But last week when I wanted you to carry the pizza up the stairs to your apartmen—"

"Hush," Garrett interrupted, "Come on, the room's right there."

Ellie jogged—painfully—in front of him, knocking on the door four times. Sam opened it and smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and giving a tight squeeze. Ellie grunted loudly and bit her lips, her face wincing.

"What's wrong?" Sam pulled back, looking down at her with a concerned look, "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Long story," she chuckled, moving past him to enter the room, "Uncle Cass, can you heal my shoulder?"

"Of course," the angel responded, standing up from where he was sitting at a table across the room and moving towards her. Ellie pulled her plaid button up off of her shoulder, flinching in the process. Cass gently placed his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes as the healing process took place.

"What happened?" Dean growled to Garrett, who had dropped their bags and turned around to close the door.

"We fell on top of each other," Garrett shrugged, "Because a certain _someone_ couldn't wait ten minutes in the car."

"Shut up," Ellie hissed, then sighed as Cass finished, "Has anyone heard anything?"

"No," Sam replied quietly, stealing a glance at Garrett.

"My parents just texted me that they're staying at a motel across town," Garrett nodded, looking at his phone, "I should probably head over there."

"You'll have to take my car," Ellie tightened her jaw. She was just as protective of her Tahoe as Dean was with the impala.

"Okay," Garrett walked over and looked nervously between the three men before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Ellie rolled her eyes and instead jerked her face up, connecting their lips quickly.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled up at him.

"Alright," he nodded, placing a hand on her cheek, "Please be careful."

"You kidding?" she scoffed, throwing her arms out, "With these three? I'll be lucky to leave the motel room."

"Good point," Garrett chuckled, dropping his hand. He turned to walk out, then stopped with his hand on the door and turned his head just enough to make sure Ellie could hear him. "Love you."

Ellie looked down at the ground as she repeated back, "Love you too."

Once the door closed after Garrett left, Ellie continued looking at the floor with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"The L word, huh?"

Her eyes shot over to Dean, who had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "Shut up."

"What, it's sweet," he snickered, then put his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter.

"We can't all be as emotionally stunted as you, Uncle Dean," Ellie glared at him.

"Okay, enough," Sam put his hands up and stepped between the two of them, "We don't have time for this."

"I thought Crowley was going to meet us here?" Ellie asked, resting her hands on her hips.

As if on cue, they all felt the air change from near the bathroom door and when they looked, Crowley was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"It's like I knew to wait until you got here, Tiny," Crowley smiled at the teenager.

"Hey Crowley," she smiled back, walking over and giving him a quick hug. "I always forget how short you are."

"And yet it's you who are called Tiny," he chuckled.

"Just by you, _Mr._ Crowley," she accentuated the title, knowing it made him happy.

Crowley placed his hand over his heart, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side with faux relief, "You make my empty heart pump air even faster than normal."

"Alright, enough of the love fest," Dean interrupted, rolling his eyes, "Do you know anything about the kidnapping of Addy Bryce?"

Crowley nodded, pursing his lips, "Unfortunately, yes. She was taken by a ruddy little demon by the name of Victor."

"Victor?" Dean snorted, "We're hunting a demon named Victor?"

"Yes, Squirrel," Crowley turned and looked at Dean, "He's rotten, down to the core. Even when he was human, he was the purest form of evil."

"What, like a murderer or something?"

"No, worse. A congressman."

"Any way," Sam held his hand up as Dean opened his mouth to respond, "What's the plan here? Do you know where he's keeping Addy?"

"Or better yet, why," Ellie added, her arms crossed.

"What?" Cass tilted his head.

"Why did a demon kidnap a college student?" Ellie shrugged, "It's weird. She doesn't even hunt."

"Good point. It could be a revenge thing with her parents, maybe?" Sam put his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"Yes, you lot have some experience with that," Crowley scoffed, looking pointedly from Ellie to Sam.

"It's still weird," Ellie shook her head, "I just have a feeling that something more is going on here."

"Mother hasn't been teaching you premonition spells, has she?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow, his words causing the other three men to snap their heads towards Ellie.

"What? No," she waved a hand at the demon, then sighed dramatically when she realized her father and uncles were all glaring her down, "Seriously, guys? No. Aunt Rowena has not been teaching me any new spells."

"Mhmm," Dean narrowed his eyes at her, his arms crossed.

Ellie rolled her eyes before turning to Sam, "We need to come up with a plan. I think we should call Garrett's parents and meet up."

"Okay, why don't you do that and we'll finish talking to Crowley?" Sam nodded.

"I want to hear what Crowley has to say too, I'm not the only one who can make a phone call," Ellie huffed, looking up at Sam with an annoyed expression.

"Ellie, can you please just do what I ask for once in your life?" Sam almost whined, an exasperated tone in his voice.

She tightened her lips together, then spun on her heels and marched out of the hotel room, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She slammed the door shut, muttering to herself as she pushed on Garrett's number, walking to the side of the building.

"Miss me already, huh?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "We need to all get together and come up with a plan. Where should we meet?"

"My parents' hotel room is pretty big, you guys want to just come over here?"

"That's fine," Ellie walked in a narrow alley between the motel and a small convenience store next door, kicking a random empty can. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Garrett sighed, "I'll be better when we find Addy."

"I know," Ellie mumbled, leaning against the brick wall and closing her eyes, "We're gonna find her."

"You don't know that."

"What?" Ellie asked, shocked by his tone.

"She got taken by a _demon_, Ellie. We might never find her."

"I know that, but—"

"I know you think that because your dad is friends with the King of Hell, that demons aren't all that bad—"

"No, trust me Garrett," Ellie interrupted, venom dripping from her voice, "I am _well aware_ of what demons are capable of."

Garrett was silent after that, and Ellie bit her bottom lip to try and stop the angry tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry," Garrett finally spoke quietly, "Listen, I'm going to go tell my parents you guys are coming over, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Ellie responded, her eyes closing again.

"Ellie," Garrett whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

"Nope," she responded before roughly pulling the phone away from her ear and blindly ending the call, shoving her phone into her pocket before she leaning back against the wall, her hands coming up to push on her eyes. She took a few shaky breathes, then sighed loudly before pushing herself off of the wall and opening her eyes.

* * *

Crowley had just left the room when Sam's phone began to ring. He looked at with a confused expression before answering it.

"Hey Garrett."

"Hi, um, is Ellie there?"

Sam looked up and stared at Dean as he replied, "She just stepped out to call you."

"Yeah, we made a plan for you guys to come to my parents' hotel room but then we kind of...we got into an argument, and she hung up on me, and now she won't answer."

Sam sighed, nodding knowingly, "Okay, I'll go look for her and tell her to call you."

"She probably won't," Garrett muttered.

"She's seventeen, Garrett," Sam chuckled softly, "Whatever you said, I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Okay, see you later."

Sam hung up the phone and sighed, turning to look at Dean and Cass, who had been listening intently to the conversation.

"Ellie's pissed at Garrett, we need to find her," Sam elaborated, turning to grab his jacket from the chair and heading for the door. He looked at his phone as they left the room, swiping down to Ellie's name and calling her phone.

All three men snapped their heads to the left when they heard her 'Free Bird' ring tone coming from the corner of the building. They all looked at each other and rushed towards the alley, concerned looks on their faces.

Sam came around the corner first, his eyes immediately drifting down to the sunflower covered phone case on the ground. His chest began to hurt as he ran towards it, bending down and lifting Ellie's phone, swallowing tightly when he saw 'Daddio' on her screen with a familiar pale yellow powder in the crevices of the case. He turned and showed Dean and Cass before whipping his head back to the empty alley and yelling with tears in his eyes.

"Ellie!"

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to all of my new followers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile every time I read them!**


	5. Chapter 5

"He got her."

Dean rubbed his brother's back as he kept repeating those three words, bent over in the dark alley after dry heaving several times.

"We're gonna get her back," Dean growled, patting Sam's back once, "Let's go, we're gonna go over to Link and Heather's hotel."

"What?" Sam shouted, his head whipping over to glare at his brother, "No, we need to look for Ellie."

"Sammy," Dean sighed, "We have no idea where she is. We need to regroup and come up with a plan."

"No," Sam stood up, throwing his hands to the side, "I have to find her."

"We're going to," Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on, Cass is packing the car."

Sam gave in and nodded hesitantly, having not even realized that the angel had left the alley. Dean walked behind Sam, giving him a gentle push towards the parking lot. Once they were in the car on the way to Garrett's parents' hotel, Dean pulled out his phone and called Garth.

"Hiya Dean."

"Garth, listen," Dean took a deep breath, stealing a glance over to Sam before continuing, "The demon…he got Ellie."

"What?!"

"Don't tell the kid yet, okay?" Dean reached up with the hand that was holding the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. Saying out loud that Ellie had been kidnapped was causing all sorts of emotions to bubble to the surface. "We're on our way to Link and Heather's hotel, we'll tell him when we get there."

"I'll meet you there, I was just out grabbing some food."

"Okay Garth, see you in a few."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Sam…"

"I'll see you in a couple minutes, Garth," Dean spoke softly before ending the call. He looked over to his brother, who was staring straight ahead at the dark road with his jaw clenched and his eyes empty. He had seen this look several times over their lives, and Dean knew that this was _not_ good.

* * *

Ellie woke up and instantly winced from the pain pounding in her head. She tried to pull her hands up to her head but found they were bound behind her back. She managed to maneuver herself to sit up, her head throbbing the entire time. She blinked a few times to look at her surroundings.

It was a large warehouse, and she saw two people talking quietly across the room. She craned her neck to look at her ties and sighed with relief when she saw that it was just rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She was about to start wiggling her wrists when her eyes landed on another form laying on the floor about five feet from her. As soon as she saw the brightly colored red hair, she knew exactly who it was.

"Addy," she whispered, trying to scoot over to the woman's body.

"Ah, you're awake."

Ellie froze, then slowly turned and looked at the couple walking towards her. The man was older, probably in his mid forties, with a bald head and a beer gut. The woman next to him had tattoos all up and down her arms, with tightly curled black hair.

"I'm assuming you're Victor," Ellie hissed, rearranging herself so she was sitting as straight as possible.

"Oh my," the demon put his hand to his chest, feigning surprise, "You know who I am? Well of course you do, you are a Winchester after all."

"Yup," Ellie smirked, "So you know that you won't be getting out of this alive."

"Please," Victor scoffed, stepping forward and leaning down to grab Ellie's chin, "You're a _baby_ hunter. Grabbing you was the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Big talk from a demon who had to smash me over the head to do so," Ellie jerked her face out of his grip.

"Yeah, well," Victor stood back up, "My original plan was just to possess you, but you kids and your tattoos."

"Sorry," Ellie nodded sarcastically, "Who are you wearing, anyway? Did you find him in a double wide watching the Real Housewives of New Jersey?"

"I know, not the best vessel," Victor looked down at his stomach and patted it, "But it'll work."

"And who are you?" Ellie's eyes snapped over to the woman who was picking at her fingernails nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, what an awful host I am," Victor smiled, walking over to the woman and running a finger down her cheek, "This is Aliyah."

"Cool story, bro," Ellie chuckled, "She a demon too?"

At this, Aliyah's eyes narrowed at the teenager and she dropped her arms, walking slowly towards her.

"Not a demon, sweetie," the woman smiled sickly, giving her a wink, "You'll see soon enough."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Victor chuckled and crossed his arms as Aliyah backed away from Ellie and walked across the room, "I know you Winchesters. If one of your family are threatened, there is nothing you wouldn't do to save them. I'm betting that any moment now, one of those men that raised you will be bursting in here."

"You're not wrong," Ellie shrugged.

"But what they won't realize," Victor bent over and backed Ellie against the wall, his breath hot on her face, "Is that they're not saving you."

Ellie's face scrunched up in confusion as Victor backed away, turning to look across the room. Ellie followed his gaze and drew a sharp intake of breath when she saw Aliyah shapeshifting.

* * *

The three men arrived at the hotel, and Cass got out from the back seat and looked up at the tall building, his head tilted to the side.

"How do Garrett's parents' afford this if they're hunters?"

"They hunt as more of a hobby than a career," Dean chuckled as he and Sam got out of the car, "Link is a dentist, and Heather is a nurse practitioner."

Cass nodded as they walked into the lobby of the hotel, feeling slightly out of place with their apparel. They made their way to the elevator, and once they were inside Sam leaned his head against the back wall and closed his eyes.

"I'll tell Garrett."

Dean turned and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yes," Sam pulled himself off of the wall and started staring straight ahead again.

Dean nodded and watched Sam for a brief moment before turning and pushing the button for the fourth floor. When they knocked on the door, Sam took a deep breath and hoped that Garth or Link would answer the door.

"Hey guys," Garrett smiled politely as he opened the door, looking between the three men and then leaning his head out of the door to glance down the hallway, "Where's Ellie?"

"Let's uh…let's go inside, bud," Dean gently pushed on Garrett's chest. The young man's face instantly fell, and he looked up at Sam with his brow furrowed.

"Is she still mad at me? She couldn't even come with you guys?" Garrett asked as he walked inside the main part of the suite. His parents were sitting at a table with Garth, who was looking knowingly at the hunters near the door.

"Garrett," Sam sighed.

"Man, I was so stupid," Garrett shook his head, "I said something about demons, and I didn't even think about the fact that her mom was—"

"Garrett," Sam interrupted, his voice sharp.

"What?" he turned and looked at Sam. When he saw the tears forming in the older man's eyes, Garrett began to shake his head quickly side to side, swallowing loudly, "No no no."

"We found her phone in the alley next to the motel," Sam cleared his throat when his voice began to crack, "It was covered in sulfur."

Garrett put his hand to his chest when he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. He coughed a few times, his face turning bright red. His mother ran over from the table, placing her hands on his back.

"She," Garrett choked out, his eyes darting around on the floor, "The demon took her?"

"Yes," Sam whispered, breathing heavily through his nose, "We talked to Crowley, the demon's name is Victor and—"

"Well where the hell is Crowley then?" Garrett yelled, stepping out of his mother's touch, "If he knows who has them, then why the hell isn't he helping?"

Suddenly Dean, Cass, and Sam all looked at a spot directly behind Garrett, and he spun around to see the familiar black-clad demon.

"Who's to say I haven't been helping?"

Garrett barely let Crowley begin his sentence before he grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and slammed him against the nearest wall hard enough to make a picture frame go sideways.

"Where are they?" Garrett shouted, ignoring Sam's voice behind him telling him to let go of the demon, "Where did he take them?"

Sam finally wrapped his arm around Garrett's chest, pulling him away from Crowley. The demon straightened up and wiped his hands down his front as if to brush dirt away, his always calm demeanor ever irritating to the hunter.

"He's at a warehouse off of Lyon Street," Crowley tilted his head as he looked at the crowd of hunters in front of him, "But I've heard he's not alone. I can't be certain that there are more demons, but I also don't know if he's recruited any other monsters to help him."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, crossing her arms, "He might have other monsters with him?"

"That's what I'm hearing through the grapevine, sweetheart," Crowley shrugged with a smile, "I suggest we get some more intel before going in guns blazing."

"Like hell we are," Sam stepped forward, "Who knows how long they have? We have to go now."

"I agree," Garrett nodded, his arms crossed.

"We need to know what we're walking into," Dean spoke up, shrugging when Sam shot him a look, "It's almost midnight, dude. You need some rest before we go ganking demons."

"Garrett, I know you're upset about Addy and Ellie," Link walked towards his son, sighing, "But if go in without a plan then we could all end up dead. You know this."

"I don't care," Garrett spat out, backing away from his parents, "I'm not a child, I know how this works. I also know that they could both be getting tortured as we speak."

Just as Heather and Link both stepped closer to Garrett, he spun and pushed past Dean and Cass towards the door. Dean turned to grab him, but Link stopped him.

"He doesn't have the keys, he's just blowing off some steam," Link sighed, shaking his head as he slowly walked towards the door.

"I'll go talk to him," Sam placed a hand on Link's shoulder, nodding as he left the hotel room.

Sam found Garrett down the hallway, leaning against the wall near the ice machine with his head facing the ceiling. He heard the footsteps and slowly opened an eye, groaning when he saw the hunter heading towards him. Sam reached out and grabbed the back of Garrett's shirt, shoving him into the opening elevator.

"What are you doing?" Garrett asked loudly as he was shoved against the back wall of the elevator. Sam pressed the ground floor button, then turned and narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"We're gonna go save them."

"What?" Garrett asked, his brow furrowed.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the impala, "Took these off of Dean. We're going to get the girls."

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a pretty short chapter, but a lot of things are happening in the story! Love you all, thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Y'all are in for a treat, after last chapter was so short, this one is pretty long (at least by my standards). Love you all for leaving me such fantastic reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Also, I am SO bad at writing fight sequences, so please bare with me.**

* * *

Ellie watched in horror as the shifter took her own teenage form, her old skin falling to the floor with an awful squelching noise. Aliyah bent her neck to the side before turning and spitting a mouthful of teeth out.

"Ah, you look perfect," Victor smiled once the shifter walked towards them, looking down at her Ellie body, "Let me hear something."

Aliyah cleared her throat, then looked at Ellie with a scared expression, "Dad, help! It's a shifter!"

Ellie tightened her jaw as she listened to her own voice out of that body. She had been listening to their plan, and knew that there was a chance that it might actually work. She suddenly remembered about her angel blade that was tucked in her boot, and wiggled to the side before stealing a glance down her right boot.

"Looking for this, darling?" Victor grinned, and when Ellie looked up she realized he was holding her blade, swinging it nonchalantly side to side. "Did you really think I wouldn't search you for weapons?"

"You do seem pretty dumb," Ellie shrugged, her lips pursed.

Victor stepped close to her, the end of the blade pressed under her chin to force her face upwards. He took a few heavy breathes, jabbing it so hard Ellie could feel a small cut forming.

"You," Victor shook his head, pulling the blade back, "I really just want to kill you, but that would defeat the purpose."

"Which is what, exactly?" Ellie asked.

Victor wiggled his lips as he contemplated what he was going to say, his eyes narrowed down at the teenager, "I guess since you'll be dead in a few hours it doesn't matter if I tell you."

"Oh goodie," Ellie responded sarcastically.

"You're a little brat, you know that?" Victor chuckled, shaking his head, "I want your family dead."

Ellie swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, trying to focus on taking slow even breathes to not alarm him to the emotion she was feeling. "Why?"

"Why not?" Victor threw his arms to the side, smiling. "Everyone hates the Winchesters."

"So it's not even a good reason?" Ellie scoffed, shaking her head. "You just want us dead for shits and giggles?"

"Oh, there's a reason, sweetheart," Victor narrowed his eyes, "When I was a human, Sam and Dean and that damn angel killed my wife."

"Sounds like a mercy killing, if she had to be married to you," Ellie muttered, rolling her eyes.

Victor held up a finger and closed his eyes, his lips tightened together, "Molly was…she was the best thing to ever happen to me. Then we were camping and she got bit."

"Vamp or werewolf?" Ellie tilted her head to the side.

"Werewolf," Victor replied quietly, "I tried to keep her from feeding, I tied her up in the basement. She got out and…"

"And she fed, so my dad and my uncles killed her," Ellie supplied, sighing, "You had to know that it was going to happen."

"I could've found a way to fix her," Victor shouted, pointing the angel blade at Ellie, "But your goddamn family ruined everything. Now that I'm a demon, I can avenge my Molly."

"What the hell does this have to do with her?" Ellie asked, jutting her chin over to motion to a still unconscious Addy. "She's not a Winchester."

Victor shook his head with a small smile, looking down at the ground, "Don't pay attention, do you? Who do you think was the werewolf that turned my wife?"

Ellie scrunched her face up in confusion, then began shaking her head when he realized where he was going, "No, Garth doesn't eat human hearts. He wouldn't have turned her."

"Doesn't matter if it was him directly," Victor let out a deep breath, "I did some looking and found out that the only wolf pack in the area at the time Molly was turned was the Myers. You know of them, right? They're the one who your _Uncle Garth_ used to live with."

"Okay well, you're barking up the wrong tree here, no pun intended," Ellie shook her head, "There's no way that anyone in Garth's old pack turned your wife."

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind, little girl," Victor shrugged, "I know that Garth and his family will come to rescue poor Addy here with your daddy and uncles, and I'll get my revenge."

"You think you can take on a werewolf, four hunters, an angel, and the king of hell with you and a shapeshifter?" Ellie snorted, her eyebrows raised, "You're even more dumb than I thought."

"Don't you worry about my plan," Victor crouched on his knees in front of her, dragging the edge of the blade down Ellie's cheek, "You just sit here and look pretty."

* * *

Dean was sitting on one of the chairs in the hotel room as Heather, Link, and Garth began to make a plan for their assault on the warehouse. Crowley had left, stating he wanted to do some more recon. He pulled out his phone and checked to make sure he didn't have any missed calls from Sam.

"Should we go check on them?" Cass whispered from across the table, "Garrett and Sam have been gone for a while."

"Nah," Dean shrugged, putting his phone back into his pocket, "They're both just having a tough time, I'm sure they went down to grab a snack or something."

"Or they went to go find the girls," Cass murmured.

"How, the keys to Ellie's car are right there," Dean gestured to the dresser across the room, then patted his right front pocket, "And mine are—"

Dean placed his palm flat against his thigh, his eyes immediately jumping up to meet Cass' gaze. He stood up and began rubbing all of his pockets, then closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" Heather walked over, a concerned look on her face.

"My keys are missing," Dean replied gruffly, "I'm assuming Sam took them."

"But he went to go check on…" Link drifted off, sighing loudly. "Shit."

"Shit is right," Dean nodded, pulling out his phone and calling his brother. It went straight to voicemail, and Dean closed his eyes and gripped the device tightly in his hand so he didn't throw it.

"We have to go," Cass stood up, breathing heavily.

"We'll take Ellie's car," Dean grumbled, snatching her keys off of the dresser, "Meet you there."

"Okay," Garth nodded, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Don't go bursting in guns-a-blazing until we get there."

"I can't promise anything."

* * *

Sam parked the impala a few hundred feet down the road from the warehouse, he and Garrett both breathing deeply. He looked over to the younger man who was reaching for the door handle and placed a hand on his chest.

"Hold up," Sam stopped him, looking pointedly towards the building. He saw something in the distance and reached under the seat for the binoculars, pulling them up to his face. He sighed as he looked through them, then handed them to Garrett. There were two large men outside one of the doors, their arms crossed as they spoke to each other. "We need to get some supplies out of the trunk."

"How are we going to do that without them spotting us?" Garrett groaned.

"They can't see us from here," Sam replied, "Plus we're both wearing dark colors. We just have to be quiet."

"Okay," Garrett nodded, setting the binoculars on the seat next to him and taking a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam furrowed his brow. Sometimes he forgot that Garrett was only nineteen, and while hunters grow up fast, he was still barely an adult.

"I'm fine," Garrett let out a sharp breath, then turned back to Sam, "Let's do this."

Once Sam and Garrett stepped out of the impala and moved to the back of the trunk, they both had to hide their surprise when they saw Crowley leaning against a tree.

"What the hell, Crowley?" Sam hissed, his hands on his hips.

"I knew as soon as both of you overgrown mammals left the hotel you were planning to do something stupid," Crowley walked slowly towards them, his hands in his pockets, "But I didn't realize it was something _this_ stupid."

"We're saving Ellie and Addy," Garrett growled as Sam opened the trunk.

"Yes, I kind of figured that out myself, thank you," Crowley smiled sarcastically at the young man, "Moose, I gather you've realized by now that Victor is not alone?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"We'll handle it," Sam shoved an angel blade at Garrett, who took it and swung it around in the air a few times.

"Seriously?" Crowley scoffed, leaning to try and catch Sam's gaze from inside the trunk, "There are five demons in there that I've counted, and who knows what else."

"Okay," Sam nodded, pulling out a flask of holy water.

"Sam," Crowley spoke quietly now, trying to make the hunter realize the seriousness of the situation, "If you think that you and this teenager can take them all on then—"

"Crowley," Sam stood up and closed his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides, "Are you going to help us or not?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, then tilted his head at Garrett, "Of course I am. I can't let my favorite tiny hunter get killed now, can I?"

"Then let's go."

* * *

Dean sped in Ellie's Tahoe down the road, weaving in and out of traffic that he was surprised to see at almost one in the morning.

"Dean, what's the plan when we get there?" Cass asked quietly from the passenger seat, his hand unconsciously gripping the car door handle due to Dean's erratic driving.

"We go in, save Ellie and Addy, kill the monster," Dean growled, "Like always."

"Of course," Cass responded, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "But what if…"

"What if what, Cass?" Dean asked roughly.

"Nothing," Cass whispered, turning to look out the window.

"You mean what if Ellie's dead?"

"That's not what I—"

"Because don't think I haven't thought of that," Dean gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white, "Ever since we found her phone in that goddamn alley, that's all I've been worried about."

"I know, Dean," Cass spoke softly, "She's one of the strongest people I've ever met, I'm sure she's okay."

"God I hope so," Dean whispered more to himself than to Cass, shaking his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

* * *

Ellie watched as Victor and the Ellie-shifter whispered to each other from across the room, shaking her head. Suddenly she heard a whining and snapped her head to the left, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized Addy was moving.

"Addy," she whispered, turning back to make sure Victor wasn't watching before she carefully scooted closer to her. "Addy, it's me. It's Ellie."

"They took you too?" Addy replied meekly, and when she lifted her head Ellie tried to contain the gasp that was coming from her throat. Addy was a beautiful woman, who always had her brightly colored hair perfectly curled and amazing make up that showed off her bright blue eyes. Now, though, her hair was limp and sticking to her face, and her eye make up had dripped down her face, presumably from crying.

"We're gonna be okay," Ellie forced a smile, "I was worried, you haven't really moved since I got here."

"He hasn't fed me," Addy responded, opening and closing her mouth to try and wet her tongue, "I'm just really weak."

"It's all gonna be okay, my dad will find us," Ellie nodded.

"I hope they hurry," Addy whimpered as she managed to sit up, tilting her body to show Ellie the large gash on her side that was covered in dry and fresh blood, "He didn't mean to stab me, it happened when I was trying to fight him off. I've been losing blood ever since."

Ellie felt her stomach drop as she looked at the puddle of blood under Addy that had previously been covered by her body. She knew Addy looked pale, but she figured it was just due to the stress her body was under from being kidnapped. Now Ellie was worried that Addy had lost too much blood, and she knew that they had to figure out a way out, and _soon_.

"Ah, it's showtime," Victor clapped his hands together and swayed over to Ellie with two old rags and a few bandanas.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked before the demon shoved the rag into her mouth, holding it in place with the bandana he tied around her neck.

"And you, my dear," Victor turned to Addy, who curled against the wall with a terrified expression, "You too."

Addy gagged as he put the rag into her mouth, her body heaving as he pushed her already weak body onto the hard floor. Ellie tried to yell at him to leave her alone, but was unable to make any comprehensible words come out due to the gag. Victor rolled his eyes at her and made a zipping motion on his mouth, then reached over for a large tarp and covered Addy's body with it.

"Let's do this," Victor raised his eyebrows excitedly.

* * *

Sam and Garrett snuck towards the warehouse, keeping to the tree line as they watched the main door. They waited until Crowley appeared directly behind one of the demons before Garrett lunged out and wrapped his hand around the second demon's mouth, keeping him quiet as he stuck the blade through his chest, killing him. Sam jogged up and nodded to Crowley, who reached out and grabbed Garrett's shoulder, teleporting him inside. They had made a plan for Crowley and Garrett to fight off the demons, while Sam would focus on finding the girls and killing any monsters in his way.

As Sam walked into the warehouse, the demon killing knife in his hand, his eyes searched the immediate area. He couldn't find any threats and slowly continued walking, closing his eyes with a wince when the door he opened creaked. The next room was a large one, and Sam began scanning the floor when his eyes landed on Ellie tied up in a corner. He let out a shaky breath and began running towards her, tears burning his eyes.

"Dad, no!"

Sam stopped and whipped around, his eyes bulging when he saw another Ellie running towards him, her arms stretched out.

"El…Ellie?"

"Dad that's not me," she cried out, pointing to the girl tied up on the floor, "It's a shifter, they want you to get close to it so she can kill you."

Sam turned and looked at the girl on the floor whose eyes had tears streaming from them, making strangulated noises through the material in her mouth. He looked back to the other Ellie, his face confused as he shook his head.

"Don't you have any silver? Come here and touch me with it," she said, holding her hands palm up, "I'll prove it to you, Dad."

Sam took one last look at the girl on the floor before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his silver switch blade, extending the knife and slowly taking steps towards the girl.

* * *

Garrett and Crowley killed the last of the demons after a quick fight, Garrett reaching up to wipe blood off of his face. He turned and looked at Crowley, shrugging.

"Guess you're not so bad after all," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you finally see that," Crowley rolled his eyes as he used his coat to wipe off his angel blade. "Now let's go, we need to find Vic—"

"Oh Crowley," Victor walked into the room, holding an angel blade between his hands as he tapped the tips of his fingers against his mouth, "You killed all of my friends."

"You do know that I'm your king, don't you?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that I don't care, don't you?" Victor narrowed his eyes at him mockingly, then looked over to the young man, "You must be Garrett, right? Little Miss Winchester has told me all about you."

"Where is she?" Garrett hissed, his blade at his side as he turned to directly face the demon. When he looked at the blade that Victor was holding, he felt his insides burn. On the side was Ellie's name carved from her thirteenth birthday, when Cass had given it to her as a gift.

"I wouldn't worry about her, buddy boy," Victor said before lunging towards the young man, the blade swiping and barely slicing into Garrett's right arm, the pain making him throw his own angel blade across the room. He grabbed the cut and looked up just as Crowley interjected, fighting hand to hand with Victor.

The two demons fought for a few minutes before Victor was able to turn and kick Crowley through the wall into another room. He then shook his head and turned back to Garrett, who was just about to grab the handle of his blade and stepped on his fingers. Garrett cried out in pain and looked up before yanking his hand out from under the demon's boot. He grabbed his hand and shook it, trying to use the adrenaline coursing through his body to ignore the pain. Victor backed up and chuckled as Garrett stood back up, holding his fists up.

"Seriously, boy?" Victor held his hands out, "You think you can kill me with a few wittle punches?"

Victor swung his blade out and managed to catch Garrett's side, effectively slicing it open and causing blood to flow out of his abdomen at an alarming rate. Garrett dropped his hands and fell to his knees, shaking his head in defeat. Victor scoffed and walked forward, the blade pointed directly at the young hunter's chest.

"Tell you what, I'll make it quick. Just because you tried so hard," Victor smiled sickly before he moved to rearrange the blade in his hand, giving Garrett just enough time to snap his hands up and turn the blade around, stabbing it into the demon's sternum.

"You didn't try hard enough," Garrett hissed as he gave one last push on the handle of the blade, watching as Victor lit up from the inside as he died.

* * *

Ellie watched from where she was bound, tears falling freely down her cheeks onto the bandana as her father approached the shifter. She was pushing with every ounce of strength her mouth had to try and force the rag out, or at least down so she could say that one word, just one stupid word so her father would know that the girl he was walking towards was _not_ his daughter.

She watched as Sam got closer, holding his blade out to test the shifter. Ellie was confused at first, but when she saw the top of a knife peeking out from the fake Ellie's boot she knew what the plan was. Sam was going to get close enough to test the shifter, but it would be too late. She would kill him. Ellie forced herself to calm down enough to focus on her gag, pushing with her tongue as hard as she could to get the rag to the side of one of her cheeks. Sam was only a few feet away now, the shifter looking past him and straight into Ellie's eyes, the smallest flick of a smile on her face.

Ellie finally felt the rag give way, and she shoved it onto the floor before biting the bandana and shoving it down onto her chin.

"Poughkeepsie!"

Sam immediately tightened his jaw and lunged for the shifter, the small silver blade brushing against her neck. She hissed as the skin burned, and she reached into her boot and pulled out the machete she had stored there.

They began fighting, and Sam quickly realized he was out-knifed. He tried using some boxing maneuvers, but the end of the shifter's machete kept coming dangerously close any time he got near her. She was eventually able to knock him onto the ground, a smirk on her face as she held the machete above his head, prepared to strike down. Just as she lifted up, Sam watched as a silver point came through her chest, and she slowly looked down, her head lolling to the side quickly followed by her limp body. Sam sighed in relief when he realized it was Dean, and let his head flop back onto the hard floor.

"Couldn't wait for us, huh?" Dean helped his brother off of the floor, then waved to the group of people entering the warehouse.

Sam immediately ran over to Ellie, who was openly crying on the floor. He grabbed her face and looked at her eyes before pulling her head to his chest. She shoved her nose into his shirt, her body shaking with sobs.

"Wait, wait," Ellie pulled away as Dean began to untie her from behind, "Addy, she's under that tarp, she's lost a lot of blood."

Heather, Link, and Garth all rushed over to uncover Addy, untying her and pulling her up to a sitting position. She whimpered and drifted in and out of consciousness as they lifted her to her feet, her arms draped around Link and Garth.

"She needs a hospital," Heather choked out a quick sob, relieved that her daughter was alive.

"I can heal her," Cass spoke up, "But it's probably best if we do it at the motel."

"Okay, thank you," Heather nodded as they helped Addy towards the door.

Ellie looked around the room as Dean finished untying her ankles, her eyes huge with worry, "Wait, where's Garrett?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, their faces full of concern.

"Crowley," Sam turned and shouted, getting to his feet and running across the large room. Ellie stood up and shoved Dean and Cass away, limping after her father.

"Stop," she moaned as they tried to stop her, "I just twisted my ankle."

"Ellie let me heal you," Cass put two fingers out, and Ellie slapped them away.

"After we find Garrett," she sniffed, turning back to follow Sam down a narrow hallway. She tried to take several deep breathes, her eyes still burning from crying earlier.

"In here," Sam shouted, and Ellie hopped as fast as she could towards his voice, her head whipping as she got to the only open door. She saw Garrett lying on the ground, his hand covered in blood over a large gash on his abdomen. Ellie cried his name and ran over, sliding on the cement to grab his head. Sam was already taking off his shirt and placing pressure on the wound, making Garrett wince and hiss in pain.

"Garrett," Ellie sobbed, one hand on his cheek and the other one behind his neck. "You're gonna be okay."

"I know," Garrett forced a smile up at her, his eyes taking a long time to reopen each time he blinked, "Perks of dating a girl…a girl with an angel for an uncle."

Ellie rolled her eyes and smiled, looking up to the ceiling before she sighed, "You are such a dork."

Cass and Dean soon entered, and the angel rushed over and placed his hand over Garrett's abdomen, the familiar white light shining from his palm as he began the healing process.

"Whoa, that feels weird," Garrett tried to lift his head to watch, but dropped it back onto Ellie's lap.

"I know," Ellie chuckled, "It kind of feels warm and cold at the same time."

"Oh," Garrett coughed suddenly, his hand slowly pulling up towards Ellie, "I stole this back for you."

Ellie looked at his hand and smiled when she saw her angel blade in his hand, her name engraved on the side. She took it from him and set it down next to her legs, then looked back at his face as Cass finished.

"How do you feel, bud?" Dean asked from where he stood at the doorway, his arms crossed.

Garrett took a deep breath and nodded, shrugging, "I feel sore, but much better."

"You'll need a lot of sleep," Cass explained as he stood up.

"That sounds amazing," Garrett chuckled as he sat up, pulling at his torn shirt, "Aw man, this was one of your favorites, El."

Ellie shook her head and playfully shoved his shoulder before she stood up, "You're an ass."

Garrett slowly stood, then turned and grabbed Ellie's face in his hands. "And you're a brat. But you're my brat."

"You know I love you, right?" Ellie asked quietly, sighing. Garrett smiled and gave her a quick wink before lowering his head down, capturing her lips in a kiss. Sam, Dean, and Cass silently decided together that this was a moment to let the couple be, and quietly walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry," Garrett whispered when he finally pulled away. "I shouldn't have—"

"Shut up," Ellie reached up and placed her whole hand over his mouth, "We had our first fight. I'm sure there will be many more to come for you to apologize for. For now, can we please go take the longest nap ever?"

"Ugh," Garrett moaned, leaning down to kiss her nose, "You're the best girlfriend ever."

Ellie smiled as he dropped his hands from her face and intertwined their fingers, pulling her towards the doorway.

"I'm aware."


	7. Chapter 7

Cass ended up healing Addy in the parking lot, as her blood loss was becoming too excessive for her to make it across town to the motel. She lost consciousness halfway through, falling asleep in the backseat of Link and Heather's car. Cass reassured Heather that it was normal given the extent of her injury, and the woman thanked him with a hug before getting into the backseat next to Addy.

"Dad," Ellie walked up to Sam, her eyes hooded from sleep deprivation, "Can you drive my car back to the motel?"

"You sure you want to let him drive your car?" Dean snorted from where he leaned against the impala.

"Shut it," Sam threw his brother a glare.

"Um, Sam," Garrett cleared his throat as he walked towards the hunters after talking to his father, his hands in his pockets. "Would it be okay if I stayed at the motel with you guys tonight? I'll sleep on the couch or hell, even on the floor."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young man, watching as Garrett kept glancing at Ellie as if she was going to disappear. He sighed, knowing that Garrett just wanted to be able to keep an eye on Ellie after everything that had happened in the last twelve hours.

"Sure," he replied, earning him a hard look from Dean. He turned and gave his brother a quick shake of the head, his eyes closed. Dean shrugged and walked around the impala, getting in and starting the engine.

Sam got into the Tahoe and wasn't surprised at all when Ellie climbed into the backseat with Garrett, immediately leaning her head onto his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist. It only took about five minutes of driving before they were both asleep, and Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked into the rearview mirror. When they arrived at the motel, Sam turned and tapped Garrett's knee, effectively waking him up.

"We're here," Sam said quietly. Garrett nodded and blinked his eyes a few times before looking down at Ellie, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"El, wake up," he whispered, gently moving his shoulder.

"No," Ellie whined with a small smile, "Carry me."

"Ellie," Garrett chuckled before pushing her off of him, making her fall onto the seat cushion with a loud thud.

"Ow," she hissed, grabbing her shoulder and wincing.

"What, are you hurt? What happened? Do I need to go get Cass?" Garrett spoke rapidly, his eyes bulging as he ran his hands over Ellie's arms.

"Now will you carry me inside?" Ellie smirked, dropping her hand from her shoulder and winking at him.

"You're such a little brat," Garrett rolled his eyes with a smile before sliding out of the backseat, letting her fall back onto the seat. Ellie groaned as she got out of the car, stretching her back before following Garrett towards the motel room.

Dean and Cass were already inside, and Dean was walking out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Garrett walked over to the couch and sat down, preparing to lay down when Sam walked to the front of him and crossed his arms.

"Yes?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

"Listen," Sam cleared his throat, "Cass doesn't sleep."

"I…I know that," Garrett replied, looking beyond Sam to Ellie, who was shrugging with a confused look on her face.

"That means, if you two try anything, he will know," Sam continued, biting his bottom lip.

"We would never—"

"You can sleep in the bed with Ellie."

Garrett instantly froze, his eyes widening. He leaned over slowly and looked at Ellie, who was mimicking his facial expression.

"Seriously?" Garrett asked, looking back up to the older hunter.

"I can sleep on the couch. Now get over there before I change my mind," Sam gestured with his head, staring down at the young man. Garrett nervously jumped off of the couch, slowly walking over towards the bed where Ellie had plopped down on the edge of the mattress.

"I hear _one _bed spring, I swear to god," Dean muttered, pointing at Ellie as he climbed under the covers of his bed.

"Shut up," Ellie rolled her eyes before pulling back the blankets and laying down, turning on her side to watch as Garrett slid onto the other side of the bed.

"Good night everyone," Cass said before snapping his fingers and turning out all of the lights, the only thing partially illuminating the room being the glow from the laptop that he was using at the table.

"Good night," Ellie replied, but stared at Garrett as she said it. He swallowed loudly, making Ellie chuckle. He was on the very edge of the mattress, and she was sure that if he merely breathed wrong he was going to roll off onto the floor. She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking it towards her. Garrett's eyes got huge and he pulled his arm up to grab her wrist, shaking his head.

"Stop," he whispered.

"You're going to fall off the bed," she responded.

"I hear movement," Dean growled from the other bed.

"Well if you guys didn't make him terrified to be within four feet of me," Ellie grumbled.

"Good," Dean snorted.

Ellie sat up and whipped her head around, giving Dean a glare before turning back to Garrett with her arms crossed.

"Get. Over. Here."

Garrett closed his eyes, waiting for one of the other men in the room to freak out. When he didn't hear anything, he carefully lifted his head and looked across the room. Sam was laying on his back on the couch, and gave Garrett a quick shrug. The young man took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, not wanting to see Dean's face as he slowly scooted to the middle of the bed, laying on his back. Ellie instantly smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest.

"Much better," Ellie sighed, snuggling her cheek into his chest as Garrett shook his head.

"Fine, now can we please go to sleep?" Dean mumbled.

"I love you, Uncle Dean," Ellie said sarcastically.

"Love you too, Squirt," Dean muttered, making Ellie smile before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Ellie woke up to Garrett shaking in his sleep. She groggily lifted her head and looked down at him, her brow furrowing when she saw that his face was covered in the sweat and he was twitching while intermittently grunting.

"Garrett," she whispered, rubbing his chest lightly at first, then becoming more strong when he didn't wake up. "Garrett, wake up."

"What's going on?" Sam murmured from the couch, hearing Ellie's voice getting louder.

"He won't wake up," Ellie replied nervously, sitting up and pulling the blankets back from Garrett's body. She turned and watched as Cass got up from the table, coming over to the bed.

"He's having a night terror," Cass responded, about to press his fingers to Garrett's forehead when the young man suddenly jerked to a sitting position, his eyes snapping open as he screamed.

"Ellie, no!" He turned and looked at Ellie, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly, tears falling from his eyes, "I tried, I tried so hard to save you, I'm so sorry!"

"Garrett," Dean rushed across the room, having been woken up by the yelling, and tried to pry Garrett's hands off of Ellie's arms.

"Wake up, Garrett," Sam hurried over, his deep voice bellowing in the small room.

"He won't wake up, Sam," Cass said loudly, "We have to help him realize that this is real."

Ellie winced as Garrett's fingers dug into her arms, his eyes shining with tears as he continued babbling about trying to save her.

"Garrett, it's me, it's Ellie," she reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, "I'm okay, I'm safe."

"No, you're dead, I tried to save you," Garrett choked out a sob, squeezing Ellie's arms even tighter.

Ellie took a deep breath and looked at Cass with pleading eyes, who nodded and reached out, pressing his fingers to Garrett's head and effectively putting him to sleep.

"He'll be in a dreamless sleep now," Cass replied quietly.

"Okay," Ellie nodded, rubbing the tops of her arms through the sleeves of her plaid button up.

"You okay?" Sam asked, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ellie shook her head and smiled up at him, "I just want to go back to sleep."

Sam watched as she slid back under the covers and carefully turned Garrett's body towards her, moving to press the front of their bodies together. She rubbed her nose into Garrett's chest, pulling her hands up between their stomachs before she tried to calm her heart rate down enough to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ellie groaned as she peeked open one eye. She was laying on her stomach, her hair covering most of her face.

"Morning," Garrett whispered, reaching out and rubbing her back.

"What time is it?" Ellie moaned as she grabbed her pillow and put it on top of her head until Garrett pulled it away from her.

"Almost ten," Garrett yawned, "You sleep good?"

"Um, yeah," Ellie lied with a smile. She hadn't really been able to fall back asleep after Garrett's night terror, and when she did she kept waking up to check on him. "What about you?"

"I slept like a baby," Garrett rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head.

"Good," Ellie muttered, biting her bottom lip as she thought of how to ask him if he remembered what had happened, "Did you have any dreams?"

"Nope," Garrett shrugged before sitting up on the edge of the mattress. "Why do you ask?"

"I think you had a nightmare," Ellie sighed. Garrett whipped his head around to look at her with a concerned look. "You were just yelling and stuff, but Cass put you back to sleep."

"Oh," he responded quietly, looking down at the mattress. He then looked around the room and realized none of the three men were in the room, then turned back to Ellie with a confused look. "Where is everyone?"

Ellie rolled out of the bed and shuffled over to the couch, seeing a note bent in half propped up on the coffee table.

**_Went to get breakfast. _**

**_We'll bring you two back something. _**

**_Don't do anything I wouldn't do. _**

**_-Uncle D_**

Ellie rolled her eyes and threw the note back onto the table, then turned to look at Garrett.

"I guess they're out for breakfast," she shrugged, then smiled at him and slowly walked over, her hips swaying side to side. "Which means we're in a motel room, all alone."

"No no no," Garrett closed his eyes and shook his head fervently, his hands up defensively, "They could be back any second."

"Oh come on," Ellie pouted her bottom lip out as she walked into his palms, moving them to rest on her hips. "I'll put the chain on the door."

"Because _that's_ not suspicious," Garrett scoffed as Ellie lifted a leg and sat on his lap, straddling him.

She reached her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head gently, "It's hot, knowing we could get caught."

"Ellie, if we got caught by _them_, it would be the last time we ever had sex."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

Garrett tilted his head at her with narrowed eyes. "Thanks."

"Come on," she whined, pulling his hair slightly to turn his head as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, her tongue flicking the lobe as she spoke, "You know you want to."

"Ellie," Garrett moaned and closed his eyes, his grip on her hips tightening as she began to kiss his neck. "Damn you."

Ellie smiled against his skin as Garrett reached up to grab the sides of her face, pulling it back before connecting their lips. They kissed for a moment before Ellie reached up and wiggled her shoulders, Garrett getting the hint and helping to pull off her button up. He tossed it to the side and ran his hands up and down her arms, making Ellie hiss into his mouth when he got to the top.

"What's wrong?" Garrett pulled back and looked at her face, his brow furrowed when he realized she was in pain. He leaned his head slightly to look at her arms, his jaw tightening when he saw the angry handprint bruises on her arms.

"Garrett—" Ellie whispered, wishing internally that she had let Cass heal her last night.

"Were these from me?" he asked quietly, breathing heavily as he placed his hands over the marks, his fingers lining up perfectly to the bruises.

"You weren't awake," Ellie mumbled, looking to the side.

"Oh my god," Garrett fell back onto the bed, Ellie still straddling his legs. "I hurt you."

"Garrett, stop," she crawled up to sit on his lower stomach, sighing loudly, "You were having a night terror."

"Well I won't be sleeping next to you ever again," Garrett shook his head and sat back up, placing his hands on Ellie's lower back to make sure she didn't fall backwards.

"Oh shut up," Ellie playfully slapped his chest.

"I'm serious, Ellie," Garrett reached up and grabbed her face, rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks, "What if Cass wasn't there?"

"I would've handled it," she narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a baby."

"I know that," he sighed, "But I can't risk hurting you again."

"It's just a couple bruises," Ellie shook her head out of his grasp, "I can deal with a couple bruises."

"Ellie," Garrett spoke softly, "You know I would never knowingly hurt you, right?"

"Garrett," she rolled her eyes and dropped her head back dramatically.

"I'm serious, El," he grabbed the back of her head and pulled it back up, "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," she smiled and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "Can we please make out now?"

"Ellie," Garrett groaned, rolling his eyes, "You're unbelievable."

Ellie began wiggling her hips against Garrett's, and he shook his head before wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing her shirt up. Just as he was about to lift the material over her head, they heard the sound of a key in the door. Garrett froze instantly and reached under Ellie's arms, standing and throwing her over to her side of the bed, misinterpreting his strength and accidentally sending her over the bed and onto the floor. She fell on the ground and groaned before jumping to her feet, smoothing her shirt down as best she could. Garrett rushed over to the table and sat on one of the chairs, leaning forward as he tried desperately to rearrange his pants.

"Hey, we're—what's up?" Dean looked back and forth between Ellie and Garrett, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing," Ellie shrugged, trying to calm her breathing.

"Uh huh," Sam sighed as he and Cass walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm serious, we were just…watching a movie," she turned and pointed to the TV, closing her eyes when she realized it was off.

"How you doing over there, Gar?" Dean crossed his arms, looking at the young man.

"He's fine," Ellie responded, recognizing that if Garrett were to speak his voice would probably come out a little squeaky.

"I'll tell you what, Squirt," Dean walked towards her, then pointed back to Garrett, "If your boyfriend can stand up right now, I'll believe that nothing was happening."

Ellie leaned over and looked at Garrett who was swiftly shaking his head, looking pointedly down to his crotch. She then closed her eyes and sighed, moving back to stand directly in front of Dean.

"No? I didn't think so."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so bad at writing sexy times, so I apologize for that little bit. *covers eyes* Big thank you to Guest and Sjwmaw for their reviews after every chapter! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

When it came time to head back to Lebanon, Dean kept shooting Garrett death glares as he and Ellie got into her Tahoe.

"Uncle Dean, _stop_," Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Don't you work this weekend, Garrett?" Dean crossed his arms, referring to the job that Garrett had picked up at the grocery store to supplement the non-existent hunter's income. "So when we get back you'll have to just head straight to work, right?"

"Um no," Garrett shook his head with a small smile, "I requested this weekend off so I could be with Ellie tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "What's so special about tomorrow, it's October, what…October fif—"

Ellie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her uncle, her lips pursed. Dean clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, waving a hand.

"I mean, of course I know why. It's Ellie's birthday," Dean chuckled nervously, backing away slowly from the Tahoe and headed towards where Sam and Cass were leaning against the impala, "I could never forget that."

"Mhmm," Ellie sighed and shook her head before walking around the back of her car and getting into the driver's seat.

Dean walked by Cass as they both moved to the driver's side of the impala and cleared his throat, "Shit."

"Did you really forget about Ellie's birthday?" Cass tilted his head.

"No," Dean replied quickly, then groaned as he slid into his seat, "Fine, yes. I just didn't realize it was already October."

"That's what happens after September, Dean," Sam scoffed from the passenger seat.

"Shut your face," Dean pointed a finger at his brother's face, "I gotta figure out what I'm going to get her."

"You did promise her you would get her a grenade launcher for her eighteenth birthday, Dean," Cass reminded him mockingly from the backseat.

"Both of you, shut it," Dean growled before leaning forward and starting the car.

* * *

"So Dean forgot your birthday was tomorrow, huh?" Garrett chuckled quietly from the passenger seat.

"Oh well," Ellie shrugged as the drove, "Just means he'll feel guilty about it and buy me something really good."

"Good point," Garrett nodded.

"What did _you_ get me?" Ellie took a quick glance over to him, and he ignored her and kept his eyes down on his phone.

"Watch the road," he warned, never looking up.

"Oh come on," Ellie whined, "At least give me a hint."

"Ellie, I've bought you the same thing every year for your last four birthdays," Garrett finally turned and looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

"So it _is_ a new charm," Ellie nodded with a smile, "I just have to figure out what kind it'll be this year."

"Let's listen to music," Garrett reached out to turn on the radio, desperate to change the subject. Ellie swatted his hand away, shooting him a quick glare.

"Driver picks the music."

* * *

"Dean this is ridiculous," Sam groaned, sitting on a bench in the mall as Dean looked up and down at the stores. "I reminded you weeks ago that Ellie's birthday was coming up."

"Shut up, I'm trying to think," Dean scratched the top of his head.

"I don't think we're going to find anything for Ellie in these kinds of stores," Cass said, pointing to a store called 'Justice' that was full of bright colors and sequins and unicorns.

"Why don't you two go wait in the car?" Dean spun around and clapped his hands, his lips pressed together in an impatient smile.

"Dean," Sam stood up from the bench, putting his hands in his jacket pocket, "You know that she'll love whatever you get her."

"But now she knows that I forgot, so I have to get her something really cool to maintain my title of 'best uncle'."

"Um," Cass turned and held up a finger, "We're tied for best. Ellie said so herself."

"Sure, Cass," Dean threw him a wink and then turned around to face Sam, shaking his head slightly while mouthing the word 'no'.

"I saw that," Cass growled.

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes and leaned around Sam to look down the large hallway, "Yes! Okay, I know what I'm getting her."

"Dean I swear to god if I turn around and somehow see a grenade launcher for sale in this godforsaken mall," Sam paused as he spun around, then furrowed his brow when he realized the store that Dean was heading towards. "Really?"

* * *

Ellie and Garrett pulled into the garage right as Sam was stepping out of the impala. The couple had stopped at a few random tourist attractions on the way home, which meant that even though the three men had been in the mall for a while, they still somehow arrived back the bunker at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes when he realized what song Ellie had blaring over her speakers, whipping the car right next to him with her window opened.

She sang along to the words of 'Cherry Pie', her eyes closed as she whipped her head back and forth and held her fist up to her mouth as an invisible microphone.

_Swingin' in the bathroom, swingin' on the floor_

_Swingin' so hard, we forgot to lock the door_

Sam walked up to her open window as she continued singing, her eyes opening to point to Sam with her eyebrows raised and her mouth in a ridiculously huge smile.

_In walks her daddy standin' 6 foot 4_

Sam rolled his eyes as she sang, then smirked as he made a fake angry expression and pointed across the car to Garrett, who was watching with an amused look on his face.

_He said, "You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more"_

"Yes," Ellie pumped her fist, then stuck it out for Sam to bump it with his own. Garrett just shook his head and laughed as Ellie put her car into park and slid out of the seat.

"Really, you had to sing _that_ song?" Dean groaned as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"What's so bad about it?" Ellie crossed her arms and tilted her head down slightly, batting her eyelashes dramatically, "You don't want to think about your niece 'swinging in the bathroom'?"

"Ugh," Dean shook his head swiftly, "Stop."

"Well then I really shouldn't tell you about the time we—"

"Nope nope nope," Garrett interjected, clapping his hand over Ellie's mouth as he smiled nervously at Dean, "She's still sleep deprived, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Mhmm," Dean narrowed his eyes at Garrett, then shoved past them to walk into the bunker. Garrett waited until all three older men were out of the garage before he released Ellie's lips, earning him a hardened glare from her.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that," he begged, tilting his head down.

"It's fun," Ellie raised her eyebrows with a cocky grin before turning and walking towards the door.

"Hey," Garrett grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him, "Which time were you going to tell him about?"

Ellie smiled wickedly before leaning up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear seductively, "Your birthday."

Garrett's eyes got wide and he coughed, shaking his head, "He would've killed me. Like right then and there. He would've grabbed a machete from the trunk and beheaded me."

"I don't know why you're so scared of them," Ellie groaned and pushed away from his chest, turning to enter the bunker.

"Ellie," Garrett scoffed, following her, "Your dad and your uncle have actually been to Hell and Cass is a _literal_ human-smiting angel."

"Cass is the biggest teddy bear out of the three," Ellie shook her head and waved him off as they walked into the library, where the three men were all sitting at the table, "Watch this."

Ellie strode over to where Cass was leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped over his lap and his eyes closed. When she stood directly in front of him and softly cleared her throat, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Sunny," he said quietly.

"Uncle Cass," Ellie put her hands behind her back and began swinging her bottom half side to side, her bottom lip already pouting out, "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"I'm…I'm not going to tell you," Cass fidgeted in his seat as he looked up at her briefly, then realized she was starting to give him the puppy dog eyes so he whipped his head to the side and looked at the bookshelves.

"Please," Ellie whined, walking to the side and squatting next to his chair, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

"No, you'll…you'll have to wait until tomorrow," Cass responded meekly, his voice squeaking.

"You know you're my favorite uncle, right?" Ellie whispered, leaning closer and resting her chin on the arm rest of the chair.

"I," Cass paused, turning to look at Sam and Dean who were biting their lips to stop from laughing, "I still shouldn't tell you."

"Pretty please?" Ellie pouted her lip out so far that it looked comical to everyone else in the room. Well, everyone but Cass, who had his lips tightened together so hard they were turning white.

"Igotyouademonkillingknife."

Ellie sat back on her heels, her mouth dropping open into a huge smile. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, and Dean just shook his head with his lips pursed.

"Where the hell did you even get one?" Sam leaned forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"I have my sources," Cass shrugged, looking down at his fiddling hands.

"Why do you always let her get to you, man?" Dean snorted.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk," Sam scoffed, turning to look at his brother with his eyebrows raised, "How many times has she convinced you to go get her Oreos at ten o'clock at night?"

"Oreos are delicious," Dean pointed a finger at him, "I do that all on my own."

"Any way," Ellie stood up with a smirk, "As much as I love this conversation, Garrett and I are going to go relax in my room."

"Open door," Sam called after them, watching as they disappeared into the hallway, "And no going under the covers!"

"This is still really weird," Dean mumbled, rubbing his temples, "I mean we figured they'd start dating, but I was hoping we'd be able to get prepared and ease into it, but now we find out they're already having se—"

"Stop," Sam closed his eyes and held up a hand.

"Do you realize how many things have happened in the last forty eight hours?" Cass sighed.

"What?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It was literally yesterday that they told us about their relationship," Cass shook his head.

"What? No, it was…" Dean trailed off as he thought, then dropped his shoulders, "Shit, you're right."

"Just yesterday morning you and I were waiting in the garage because we knew Ellie was going to try and sneak out," Cass chuckled.

"What a crazy day," Sam whispered, leaning back and rubbing his hands on his face. "My daughter has a boyfriend, she got a secret tattoo, then she got kidnapped by a demon and a shapeshifter."

"Remember when we said we didn't want her to grow up a hunter?" Dean chuckled softly.

"I think we can all agree that with Ellie's stubbornness there was no other alternative," Cass nodded.

Sam nodded in return and sighed loudly before pushing himself off of the chair, leaning side to side to stretch his back.

"I'm going to go unpack."

"You mean you're going to spy on them," Dean snorted.

"No, I'm actually going to go and wrap Ellie's gift," Sam turned and looked down at Dean, his eyes narrowed, "You know, the gift I've had for over a month because I didn't forget about her birthday?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a bit since my last update and now it's a really short chapter. I'm sooo sorry, I was having a little bit of writer's block with this story and then another one popped into my mind so I wrote some of the new one to get it out of my head and now I'm back to Ellie vision. : ) I won't be posting the new story (which is a completely different topic than this one) until after I finish this one though. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates again, my new job is kicking my butt. I'm hoping y'all can forgive me and still give me my wonderful reviews. : )**

* * *

Ellie woke up the next morning to a silent bunker. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched her arms above her head, her face scrunched up in confusion. Every year her father and uncles had woken her up on her birthday with breakfast in bed and a loud commotion. She rolled over and grabbed her phone off of its charger, sighing when she realized it was almost ten o'clock in the morning.

"They must be letting me sleep in for once," she muttered as she yanked her covers off of her body and slid off of her bed. She stepped into the hallway and looked either way, her nose scrunching up when she still didn't see or hear anyone.

She ventured towards the kitchen, expecting to hear the banging of pots and pans but instead hearing complete silence. She popped her head in, her brow furrowed together as she began to get worried.

"Dad?" she called, walking the short distance to the library, "Uncle Dean? Uncle Cass?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked into the library, looking up and down the room. Her eyes caught a bent piece of paper on one of the tables, and she rushed over to read it.

_Ellie,_

_We figured you might like the place to yourself. _

_We'll be back around one. _

_You can do __whatever__ you want. _

_Happy birthday, baby._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Dean left you breakfast in the freezer._

Ellie smiled as she read it, then looked up from the note and nodded. For the first time in her entire life, she was completely alone in the bunker. Where she was originally worried, she now felt enthralled as she ran over to Dean's record player and plopped in her favorite album, turning the volume dial all the way up. As 'Thunderstruck' began playing on the surround sound system, Ellie bounced around the room, banging her head to the beat of the music. She then ran down the hall towards the kitchen, eager to see what Dean had left for her to eat.

She opened the fridge first and saw that there was nothing special, then remembered that the note said it was in the freezer. She opened the door and grinned when she saw another note for her, this time in her uncle's handwriting.

_Squirt, _

_Everyone deserves to have ice cream for breakfast on their birthday._

_Got you your favorites. _

_There's also a new pack of Oreos in the cupboard. _

_Happy birthday sweetheart._

_Love ya,_

_Uncle D_

_P.S. Cass wants you to look under your bed next._

Ellie moved the note aside and licked her lips when she saw a pint of cookies and cream ice cream next to a pint of mint chocolate chip. She pulled them out and set them on the counter to thaw a little before she dug in. She then ran back into the hallway, dancing to the music as she went back to her bedroom. She slid in her socks to a stop right outside the door and almost fell as she scrambled to look under her bed. She tilted her head to the side when she saw a plain white envelope with her name on the front, the 'i' dotted with a sun.

_Dearest Sunny,_

_I got jealous that Sam and Dean left you notes. _

_Happy birthday, beautiful soul._

_I love you,_

_Uncle Cass_

Ellie shook her head with a smile and stood up, listening to AC/DC as it rumbled through the bunker. She put her hands on her hips and tried to think about what she wanted to do first, then remembered she had ice cream waiting for her in the kitchen and ran out into the hallway.

* * *

As Sam, Dean, and Cass walked into the bunker at around quarter to one, they all laughed when they heard 'Highway to Hell' blaring through the speakers. When they entered the library, they watched as Ellie danced around in sweatpants and that damn barely still together t-shirt, empty cartons of ice cream on the table and an oreo in each of her hands. She didn't notice them come in, and continued jumping around until Dean walked over and lowered the volume suddenly.

Ellie spun around instantly and jumped until she realized who it was, then she ran over and threw her arms around Sam's neck.

"Hey," he coughed as she almost knocked the wind out of him, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she closed her eyes and gave him another tight squeeze before pulling back, her messy bun falling to the side from her enthusiastic dancing.

"So you liked having the place to yourself, huh?" Dean chuckled before Ellie walked over to him and gave him a big hug as well.

"Yeah, it was great," she giggled as Dean's fingers wiggled in her ribs, making her push him away quickly.

"You aren't sad that we're not having a party, right?" Cass asked sheepishly, his hands clenching shut at his side. Ellie tilted her head at him and smiled as she walked over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Uncle Cass," she chuckled, "I'm legally an adult now. I don't need a birthday party."

"You're not technically an adult for another six hours thirty seven minutes and twelve seconds," Cass muttered as she wrapped him up in a hug.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Okay, creepy angel stalker."

"Since you didn't want a party," Sam interrupted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You probably don't want the gifts we bought you, right?"

"I don't think she does, Sammy," Dean shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh shut it, both of you," Ellie shook her head and glared at both of them, "I don't care how old I am, I'll always say yes to presents."

"Fine," Sam smiled and pushed away from her, holding up a finger, "I'll go grab them, you wait here."

"Oh, Garrett is on his way, can we wait until he gets here?" Ellie looked up at her father with big eyes.

"It's your day, baby," Sam leaned down and kissed her nose, "We can do whatever you want."

Ellie smiled and nodded, "Okay, but you can go grab them so I can at least _look_ at them."

"Okay," Sam shook his head with his eyes closed, "Goof."

* * *

It was only about twenty minutes later that the five of them were all sitting at one of the library tables, the few gifts spread out in front of Ellie, who had changed into skinny jeans and a tank top. Garrett sat next to her, staring at her with a spaced out expression as she tried to decide whose to open first.

"You okay there, buddy?" Dean walked behind him and clapped a hard hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Garrett sat up abruptly, shaking his head, "Oh, yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Ellie turned and looked at him, her face pulled down in concern, "Why not? Did something happen?"

"No," he waved her off, smiling, "Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Okay," she replied slowly before turning back to the table, "I think I'll open Uncle Dean's first, since he forgot about my birthday to begin with."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean mumbled as he plopped down into a chair next to Cass. Ellie raised her eyebrows at him and narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest before Dean quietly responded, "It's the one wrapped in newspaper."

"I figured," she chuckled, shaking her head as she peeled the old paper off of the large box. Dean had of course taped every edge, and Ellie grunted before grabbing her switch blade out of her pocket and slicing open the sides. When she lifted the top her eyes lit up, and she looked over to her uncle.

"You like 'em?" he pulled the side of his lips up into a half smile.

"I love them," Ellie dug through the box, looking at the multitude of different band t-shirts. It was stuffed full, she estimated there were at least fifteen new shirts. At the very bottom she grinned as she pulled out a shirt that was identical to the one she was wearing earlier, the one that she had been given her first night in the bunker.

"Hot Topic, man," Dean shrugged.

"Thank you, Uncle Dean," Ellie smiled and blew him a quick kiss.

"The yellow one is from me," Cass spoke up, his arms resting on the table as he fidgeted with his fingers, "Although you already know what it is."

Ellie smiled as she opened the small box, pulling out the demon knife and carefully examining it. On the side of the wooden handle was a beautiful carving of the word 'Sunny', and she tilted her head to the side and looked at Cass with a sappy smile.

"Did you carve that yourself?" she sighed.

"Yes, it's not easy to carve something into such a small surface," Cass mumbled, his mouth turning into a grimace. "I was grateful for my healing powers while I did it, I cut myself multiple times."

This made everyone laugh, and Ellie put the blade back into the box with a smile, "Well thank you Uncle Cass, it's beautiful."

"This one's from Rowena," Sam pushed forward a large flat box with a red bow on top. Ellie grabbed the note that was taped to it and read it aloud.

"'Dearest Eleanor, I know you're too old for a birthday party, but you'll never be too old for your Auntie Rowena to buy you a beautiful dress. P.S. Your father may not like this one very much, but it's for you to go out with young Garrett and feel special.'," Ellie finished, then turned and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Wait, Rowena knew about you two?" Dean pointed between Ellie and Garrett.

Ellie bit her lip and nodded, hoping that her uncle would just move on and not dwell on it. "Yeah, she figured it out."

"And she didn't tell us?" Dean spun to face Sam, his hands thrown out to the side.

Ellie shook her head with her eyes closed, "I begged her not to, okay?"

"Hmph," Dean crossed his arms, "I think I'm going to be having a chat with a certain redhead."

Ellie rolled her eyes and went back to concentrating on opening the box, pulling away the tissue paper once she lifted the top off. There was a pair of stunning strappy silver high heels and a clear drawstring bag with a delicate silver necklace in it all on top of a deep burgundy material. Ellie's jaw dropped and she pushed her chair backwards to stand, grabbing the top of the dress and pulling it out of the box as she moved back. It was made of a silky material, and floor length. The front of it was cut down pretty low, with the waist band tight but the breast area very loose. The thin straps went around the back and crossed before tying low on the almost completely bare back. There was a slit on the side of the dress that Ellie guessed would come only a few inches below her hip.

"I don't like it," Dean's voice brought Ellie out of her daydream as she held the dress up to her body.

"I don't think I do either," Cass added, his arms crossed.

"I think that's the point," Ellie narrowed her eyes at both of them before turning to look at her father, who had his brow furrowed and his mouth tightened. "Dad?"

"I'm…" he trailed off before shaking his head, "I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

Ellie smiled immediately and nodded, taking one last look down at the material before carefully putting it back into the box.

"Okay," Sam cleared his throat, "Do you want mine or Garrett's next?"

"Yours is fine," Ellie sat back down in her chair, turning to whisper to her boyfriend, who was currently leaning forward pretty far in his chair, "Are you okay?"

"Um," Garrett swallowed, leaning closer to her ear so none of her relatives could hear him, "That dress is, uh…yeah."

"Really?" she snorted, pulling back to look at his face, "You haven't even seen me in it yet and you're already all hot and bothered?"

"Shush," he hissed, reaching out and squeezing her thigh, "Will you wear it to dinner tonight?"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes and turned back to the table where her uncles were currently giving her the stink eye, "Oh stop."

"Here you go," Sam pushed the heavy box over to her.

Ellie went to lift it and was surprised by its weight, her eyebrow raising as she looked over to her father. Sam shrugged and smiled as she pulled off the wrapping paper, her nose scrunching up when she realized it was a brief case of some kind with a numeral lock.

"What's the combination?" she turned and looked at Sam.

"9619," Sam replied, laughing when she looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what those numbers corresponded with, "It's the day I met you."

Ellie instantly smiled and looked back at the box, turning the small numbers and inhaling sharply when it clicked into place and she was able to pull the top back. Her jaw fell dramatically when she realized what was inside, and her head snapped over to stare at her father.

"You like it?" he asked before she lunged out of her chair and onto his lap, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek repeatedly, "Okay, I guess you like it."

"I _love_ it," she squealed before falling back onto her feet and looking back into the case. She pulled out the gorgeous Colt hand gun, similar to Dean's in that the metal on the side was carved, but instead of the off white pearl that the oldest Winchester's handle was, hers was a light cedar color. She held it in her hand and pointed the barrel at the floor, looking it over.

"Look at the back, below the hammer," Sam said quietly.

Ellie turned the gun in her hand and smiled when she saw that engraved vertically in the metal was 'Winchester'. She looked back up at her father with tears in her eyes, and sighed. She sniffed once before lowering the gun to the table and pulling her hands up to her face, covering it as she began to cry. Sam immediately jumped up and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, looking around at the other three men who were all equally concerned, "I thought you liked it?"

"I do," she sniffled, one of her hands gripping the front of Sam's shirt like she used to when she was a little girl, "But I don't deserve it, I've been really awful to you the last couple years and—"

"Stop," Sam shook his head and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her head away from his chest, "All kids fight with their parents. You and I are no different."

"But—"

"Let me finish," he tilted his head towards hers, their foreheads almost touching, "While we had plenty of fights over the last few years, you've been a great daughter. You could've been going out and doing drugs or getting pregnant or hell, stealing shit and murdering innocent people. But you didn't. You listened to me when it mattered. For that, you deserve this gift."

"Okay," Ellie whispered, nodding slowly as Sam leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She sniffed a few more times before turning back and sitting in her chair, placing the gun back into the case and locking it.

"There's silver bullets, witch-killing bullets, and devil's trap bullets in there too," Sam added as he sat down.

"Cool," Ellie nodded with a smile, then sighed when she realized that was her last gift. "Well thanks everybody, it's been a great birthda—"

"Wait," Garrett stood up, looking down at her, "I have your present still."

"Oh yeah," Ellie chuckled and turned in her chair, looking up at him, "Where is it?"

"Um," Garrett looked past her to Sam, who nodded slightly. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small black box with a nervous smile on his face. "It's in here."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger, hee hee.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Garrett, what the hell are you—"

"I know that we've only been officially dating for less than a year," Garrett began, his fingers fumbling with the box, "But we've loved each other for so much longer."

"Um, Gar, buddy what are you doing?" Dean whispered, his eyebrows raised as he looked back and forth between Ellie and Garrett. Cass had his hands on his cheeks, his eyes widened as he tried to look away but couldn't.

"It's like a car crash, I can't stop staring," the angel said quietly.

"Shh, guys," Sam interrupted and waved a hand at his brother.

"Garrett, I—" Ellie felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as Garrett moved to stand directly in front of her legs, looking down at her with a bright smile.

"Stop talking," He gently placed a finger over her lips, and she crossed her eyes to look at it before glaring up at him. "Let me say this."

"Okay," her reply was muffled by his finger, and he chuckled before dropping his hand.

"I'm sure you—and your uncles—think I'm about to propose to you," Garrett shot a quick look to where Dean and Cass were still staring at them before rolling his eyes and looking back to Ellie, "But I'm not. What am I doing is making a promise to you, that I will love you for as long as you'll have me. I know we're too young to get married, but I want you to know that whenever it comes time to take the next step in our lives, we'll do it together."

Garrett popped open the box and revealed a silver band with small diamonds lining it. Ellie sucked in a deep breath and smiled as she looked down at it, the stones sparkling in the light.

"It's made of actual silver," Garrett began to babble as he nervously pulled it out of the box, "That way if you think someone might be a werewolf or a shifter you could just shake their hand."

Ellie chuckled softly and shook her head, her eyes drifting closed.

"Oh god, you hate it," Garrett took a step back and groaned, "See Sam, I knew she wouldn't like it, I should've just bought her a normal present and not worried about our future and shit and now—"

Ellie cut him off by standing up abruptly and grabbing his face, kissing him. He froze for a moment before he sighed into her mouth and kissed her back. When Dean cleared his throat, they pulled away and Ellie snapped her head over to glare at him before turning back to Garrett.

"I love it," she whispered, grabbing the hand that had the ring and taking it from him before sliding it onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and she held her hand out to look at it with a smile.

"Told you," Sam scoffed as he stood up.

"You knew?" Ellie turned and looked at her father with an eyebrow raised.

Sam shrugged, looking down at her as she walked up to him, "He may have mentioned something in a text last night."

"And you're okay with this?" she put her left hand out and put all of her fingers down except her ring finger.

"Ellie," Sam sighed, grabbing her hand and holding it in front of his face with both of his hands, "I want you to be happy. Does this make you happy? Does he," Sam paused, looking pointedly at Garrett with a smile, "Make you happy?"

"Yes," Ellie answered without hesitation, the side of her mouth turning up into a half smile.

"Wait, what is happening?" Dean stood up suddenly, looking back and forth between Sam and Garrett, "Why weren't Cass and I made aware of this?"

"I was going to talk to you guys too," Garrett rubbed the back of his neck, "But Sam said—"

"Oh, Sam said?" Dean interrupted, turning to glare at his brother with his hands on his hips.

"Calm down, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, "It's not like he was proposing."

"No, he was pre-proposing," Cass added, crossing his arms and earning him a strange look from everyone in the room. "What? I know what a promise ring is."

Ellie shook her head and turned to look at her uncle, who was still pouting, "Uncle Dean, you've got to stop with the overprotective thing. You do realize that someday I'm _going_ to get married, right? Probably to Garrett."

Dean tightened his jaw and looked over at Garrett, who was shrugging, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ellie groaned and rolled her eyes, "What about when we have kids?"

"Whoa whoa," Dean threw his hands up, "Nobody's having any babies for a long ass time."

"Amen," Garrett mumbled.

"I know," Ellie shook her head with her eyes closed as she slowly walked in front of Dean, "You've got to accept the fact that I'm growing up."

"I don't," Dean paused, looking down at her, "I don't want to."

"I know," Ellie tilted her head with a smile, "You want me to stay your little 'squirt' forever."

"Damn straight," Dean muttered before pulling her into his chest for a tight hug. Ellie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

"Do you realize that when we do have kids you'll be their great uncle?"

"And the moment's over," Dean pushed her away, shaking his head swiftly, "Way to make me feel old as dirt, El."

Ellie chuckled and walked back towards Garrett, sliding her arm around his waist as she looked down at the ring on her hand.

"Do you really like it?" Garrett leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she replied, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "It's perfect."

* * *

A few hours later Garrett had run back to his apartment to get dressed for their dinner date, and Ellie was in her room while her father and uncles waited in the war room. Every once in a while they would hear her cursing, followed by loud banging.

"Maybe we should go check on her," Cass said quietly, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on the map table.

"I'm sure she's fine," Dean shrugged, leaning against the staircase.

"I don't know," Sam mumbled, biting his lips as he swiveled back and forth in his chair. Suddenly they heard a rather loud noise followed by Ellie yelling.

"Dad!"

Sam shot out of his chair and ran down the hallway towards her bedroom, not quite sure what he was expecting to see. Ellie's door flew open and her head poked out, her face scrunched up in a deep frown. Sam swallowed and tightened his lips together to try and not laugh at her appearance. She was wearing a robe, and had the base of her make up on, but her hair was all over the place.

"I need help," Ellie whimpered, opening her door fully. Sam sighed and walked in, seeing her desk covered in make up and bobby pins and hair ties and a straightener _and_ curling iron.

"What can I do?" he asked, rubbing his palms against his jeans.

"It's my hair," she whined, sitting on her chair, "I know I wanted to cut it this short but now I can't make it look good."

"It doesn't look that bad, El," Sam chuckled softly, walking up behind her and making eye contact with her in the mirror.

"Shut up," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I could tell you were trying not to laugh when I opened the door."

"Okay well, I can help you," Sam reached over and grabbed a brush from her desk, pulling her hair all to the back of her head.

"Wait if you brush it my hair won't be wavy anymore," Ellie grabbed his wrist.

Sam tilted his head and looked down at her, "Ellie, do you really think that after twelve years I don't know how to do your hair?"

Ellie cocked an eyebrow and turned her head to look up at him, "Have you ever touched a curling rod in your life?"

"Just hush," Sam grabbed her head and made her turn forward, then gently began running the brush through her just barely shoulder length hair. Ellie watched in the mirror as her father focused on his task, rubbing her hair after each pass the brush made through it.

"This reminds me of when I was little," she whispered, looking down at her hands as she began to fidget with her fingers.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, pulling a piece from her face, "You always liked me doing your hair."

"Jody said you used to watch youtube videos to try and learn new styles," Ellie laughed, biting her bottom lip.

"Ellie, do you trust me?" Sam put the brush down and leaned forward, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Ellie's nose scrunched up in confusion, "Of course."

"Okay then," he moved his hands to the chair and spun it away from the mirror, making Ellie whip her head around to glare up at him.

"What are you doing? I can't see."

"Just trust me," he bent over and kissed her nose before walking around to the desk and grabbing the curling iron.

"Fine, but if you burn off my hair I'm going to pull a 2007 Britney Spears."

* * *

Another couple hours passed and Garrett was waiting in the war room with Sam, Dean, and Cass.

"Where are you guys going to eat?" Dean crossed his arms, looking the young man up and down. Garrett was wearing a nice white button down with a black blazer over top and a pair of black slacks, his usually messy blonde hair parted on the side and slicked down.

"I'm not sure yet, I was going to let Ellie decide," Garrett let out a long breath.

"If you let Ellie pick you'll end up going to the taco hut," Cass chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing wrong with that," Dean pointed at the angel.

"But they're actually dressing nice for once," Sam interjected, "Garrett, make sure you take her someplace fancy, no matter what she says."

"That was my plan," Garrett smiled.

Just as Dean was about to open his mouth and complain about the cost of food in those kinds of places, his mouth instead dropped open dramatically as he looked to the spot beyond Garrett's face, at the doorway between the library and the war room. Garrett raised his eyebrows and realized Cass and Sam were staring at the same area, so he spun around.

Ellie was standing at the top of the few steps, her hands in front of her as she picked at her nails. The dress fit her perfectly, and when she pulled it aside to walk down the steps the slit on her thigh opened and showed off her beautiful high heels. Her make up was done expertly, with black liner around her eyes and red lipstick that matched the color of her dress. Her hair was curled just slightly, and parted deeply on the side. The smaller part was pulled back with a delicate french braid and secured with bobby pins, showing off the diamond stud earrings she was wearing that matched her necklace from Rowena perfectly.

She walked towards Garrett, whose mouth was still dropped open and smiled at him. With her heels she was only an inch or two shorter than him, so for once they were almost at eye level. She looked around at the four men in the room, who were all staring at her.

"What's wrong? Is something on my dress?" she began to worry, looking down and running her hands over the satin material.

"No," Garrett reached out and grabbed her hands, bringing them up to his lips before kissing them softly, "You're perfect."

"Damn it," Dean grumbled from the side, "You _are_ grown up."

Ellie rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning and walking to Sam, who swallowed loudly and tightened his jaw.

"Dad?" she asked quietly, "Do I look okay?"

Sam let out a long breath and smiled, reaching his hand out to rest on her jaw, "You look amazing."

Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly, "Thanks Daddy."

"Love you, baby," Sam whispered, closing his eyes as he carefully pressed his hand to the back of her head.

"I love you more," she responded, pulling away and looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you most," he sniffed and reached up, smearing a lone tear from his cheek.

"Alright, enough of this sappiness," Dean cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. "You guys have fun, but not _too_ much fun, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Garrett chuckled before placing his hand on the small of Ellie's back and leading her towards the garage. Just before they walked through the doorway, she turned back and blew Sam a quick kiss.

Dean and Cass slowly walked up to Sam, who was breathing heavily and biting the inside of his cheeks.

"She's…" Sam trailed off, shaking his head and closing his eyes to try and stop the tears that were forming.

Dean sighed and patted his brother's back a few times before he tilted his head and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Wait, did you really do her hair?"

* * *

**A/N: Basically just a fluffy chapter, but it's been so long since I updated that I figured I owed you guys some fluff. : ) **


End file.
